


【翻訳】Momentary Paws (or, DO NOT WANT)

by QT_qt, velithya



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QT_qt/pseuds/QT_qt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velithya/pseuds/velithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>突然のねこ<br/>(A Japanese translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/465004/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻訳】Momentary Paws (or, DO NOT WANT)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Momentary Paws (or, DO NOT WANT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465004) by [velithya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velithya/pseuds/velithya). 



Part 1

　やけに暖かい、重たいシーツの下で窒息しかけてトニーは目が覚めた。くしゃくしゃのシーツから這い出すにも妙に時間がかかったのだが、何かおかしいと気づいたのは、ベッドの端からにゅっと顔を出し、朝日に目をぱちくりさせてからだ。床が昨日の夜よりもずっと遠くなっているし、ベッドはなんだかひどく大きい。

　よく見ようと目をこするのに手をあげて、固まったのはそこに見たのが指ではなく、ねこの手だったからだ。

　目を閉じ、頭をふり、目を開ける。ねこの手はまだそこにある。しかしもちろんこんなものは幻覚にちがいないし、なぜなら毎朝恒例のコーヒー三杯をまだ飲んでいないからだし、それなら今すぐ解決できることだ、よしだいじょうぶだ問題ない。

　ベッドから（飛び）下り、こんな早朝の自分としては珍しい優雅な動きで着地すると、部屋をのしのし横切って歩く。幸いドアには隙間が開いていたので、すべり出て廊下に飛び出した。道中では誰にも会わなかった（会話のきっかけにしたら絶好だったんじゃないだろうか――『やあピーター、私はネコか？』『いーや、トニー、あんただいじょうぶ？　あとさ、なんか着たほうがいいんじゃない』――トニーは自分を見下ろして確認したい衝動に耐えたが、きのうの夜ベッドに倒れ込んだ時にはＴシャツとショートパンツを着ていたし、すなわち今もそれを着ているはずなのだ、この幻覚さえおさまれば）し、キッチンは無人だった。

　コーヒーのいつもの置き場所は戸棚の三段目だ。ちょこんとすわりこんで、閉まったままの棚の扉をたっぷり五分ほど恨みがましげに見つめたあと、キッチン台のケトルの横に缶があったはずだと思いだした。

　はるか高くそびえたつキッチン台を見上げ、助走に入る。

　トニーの大ジャンプはカップをふたつ蹴落とし（割れたのはひとつだけだ）、あやうく自分もシンクの中におっこちかけた。粉々になった陶器にはかまわずコーヒー缶に直行する。フタは固く閉まっていたが、こちらには爪があるのだ。がちゃがちゃと音をさせてフタを開け、缶をひっくりかえし、中身を舐めはじめる。くらくらするほどの、豊かなコーヒーの香りがまわりから立ちのぼる。

　足音が廊下のほうから近づいてきた時もトニーの脳はまだエンジンがかかっていなかったので、コーヒーを舐めるほうを優先していた。足音がキッチンを横切り、冷蔵庫が開いて、だしぬけに真後ろからスティーブの「キッチンにキッティン（こねこ）がいる！」という大声でトニーはぱっと飛びのいた。蹴落とされたコーヒー缶が床に落ちる。

「すまない――」スティーブはすぐに謝り、手を差し出して、こわくないよという動作だと本人は思っているにちがいない仕草をしてみせた。「すまなかった、びっくりさせてしまった。君はどこから来たんだ？」

　台から下りて逃げるトニーのあとを、コーヒー粉のあしあとが点々とついていく。スティーブが逃がすまいとそのあとを追う。

「だいじょうぶ」スティーブが言う。「いじめようというんじゃない、君の飼い主が誰か知りたいんだ」

「おい私だ、ばかな――」言おうとしたが、それは悲しげな鳴き声となって喉からでてきただけだった。そしてトニーがその響きに愕然としている間に、すいと近づいたスティーブが逃げる間も与えず、大きな手にトニーをつかむ。

「よしよし」胸にトニーを抱きあげ、低く響く声でささやく。「首輪はなしか。どうやってここに入り込んだんだ？」

「ここは私の家だ」トニーは言い返そうと無力にも試みたが、にゃーんと口から出た声は、スティーブに耳のうしろをやさしく撫でさせただけだ。

「そうだな、もうコーヒーは十分だろうから」トニーの引き起こした惨状を見つつ、スティーブは首を振る。「君の飼い主について誰かに聞きにいこうか？」

　コーヒーから離れるのは不満だったが、とりあえず舐められたぶんだけでも、トニーの脳になんとか高次の処理を開始させることはできた。コーヒーは摂取した、が自分はまだネコである。ゆえに、これはおそらく幻覚ではない。……のだがそれはそうとして、自分はスティーブの胸に抱かれたままだし、スティーブの体温はとても暖かかった。それほど差し迫って意思疎通の手段を探すこともないような気がする。

　スティーブは廊下をまた寝室のほうに戻っていったが、見晴らしのいい腕の中からは、廊下もいつもとほとんど変わりなく見えた。

「トニーなら、君がどこから来たか知っているんじゃないか？」スティーブの声が低くそっと響く。「こねこを拾っておいて、ほったらかしてコーヒーを食べさせておくなんて、トニーのやりそうなことだ」

「そんなことはしない！」怒って鳴き声をあげるが、スティーブは首を横に振る。

「ねこにコーヒーはよくない」おごそかに言う。「トニーがいいと言っても騙されるな」

「私はねこをほったらかしたりしないぞ」ひとりつぶやくトニーをよそに、スティーブはすでにトニーの部屋の前まで来て、そうっとドアを押し開ける。

「トニー？」小さく呼ぶ。

　トニーはスティーブの手の中で身をよじり、部屋を見渡した。寝具は乱れてシワになっているが、そこにだれもいないのはすぐわかる。

「早く起きたのか、それともまだ寝ていないのかな」考え込み、ドアを閉める。「ガレージを見てみよう」

　地下へ直行のエレベータに乗り、スティーブが暗証番号の入力、声紋照合、網膜照合を済ませると、ドアはようやく入室を許可した。ブウンと小さく常時流れる駆動音のほか、ラボはしんと静まり返っている。分解され再組立されたジェットブーツが、きのうの夜トニーが置いた時のまま、作業器具と油汚れに囲まれて台の上にぽつんと立っていた。機械油と薄く充満する排気ガスで、空気は少しこもっている。

「おかしいな」スティーブが言った。

　トニーは首をよじり、にゃおんと鳴いた。

「きっと上のどこかにいるんだろう」スティーブは言ったが、声は確信なさそうだった。

　上に戻って、エレベータから出ると、キッチンから物音が聞こえた。スティーブはそちらへ向かい、入口で足を止める。

　戸棚からボウルとシリアルを取り出しているのはピーターとＭＪ、さらに床に膝をつき、こぼれたコーヒーを片付けているのはジャービスだ。トニーが蹴落とした陶器のカップの破片は台の上にきちんと重ねられ、捨てるばかりになっている。

「おはよう」スティーブが言う。いつもどおり礼儀正しく。それから、「だれかトニーを見ていないか？」

「おはようございます」ジャービスが床から言い、顔をあげたピーターが目をぱちくりした。

「ねこがいる」ピーターが言った。「いつからねこなんか飼ってるの？　僕も飼っていいの？」

「欲しいなんて言ったことないじゃない」ＭＪが言い、それから首を横に振った。「今朝は見てないけど、なんだか非常識な時間に廊下をふらふら歩いてく音は聞こえた。まだ寝てるんじゃない？」

「そんなことはないと思ったんだが」スティーブが言う。「もう一度見てみる」

　廊下にとってかえしたその背後で、「ほんとに飼いたいかもしれないのに！」とすねたようなピーターの声がする。

　スティーブはさっきよりもずっと足早に廊下を抜け、音をたてないようにという配慮も今度は少なめに、ドアを押し開けた。「トニー？」部屋に入りながら呼ぶ。「トニー？」

　その声は不安げ、ではない、キャプテン・アメリカは不安になどならない、だがしかし、心配げには響いたかもしれない。「ここにいるぞ」トニーはにゃんと鳴いたが、頼もしげに出そうとしたその声はおそらく、情けないほど可愛らしかった。

　スティーブが、トニーがどうやってかプレッツェルのように薄くなって丸まっているかもしれない可能性を考慮して、ベッドカバーをどかすと、きのうの夜着ていたＴシャツとショートパンツが油汚れもそのままにそこにあった。

「つまり、私はまっ裸なわけだ」トニーは言った。「なるほど」

「どこに行ったんだ？」スティーブはつぶやき、バスルーム（もぬけの空だ）にもひょいと頭を入れてみてから、またキッチンにとって返す。

　今度はピーターとＭＪはシリアルを食べているところで、コーヒーの缶はケトルの横に元通り置かれ、陶器の破片はキッチン台から消えていた。

「どうも、トニーが消えてしまったみたいだ」

　ピーターが顔を上げ、ごくんと口の中のものを飲み込んで言う。「まだねこがいる」

　スティーブは視線を下げ、まるで存在を忘れていたかのように驚いた顔をしてから、肩をすくめた。「さっきキッチン台の上でコーヒーを食べてるのを見つけたんだ」と言う。「トニーにこのねこのことを聞こうと思っていた」

　ピーターが脅すようにスプーンを突きつけた。「さあ吐け」尋問するように言う。「誰に送り込まれたんだ？」

「こねこなんだから」ＭＪが言った。「言ったってわからないでしょ」

「わかるに決まってる」トニーは鳴き声をあげたが、だれ一人気に留めた様子はない。

「電話したらいいんじゃないの？」ピーターが聞いた。「あの人、自分が携帯電話みたいなもんでしょ？」

　トニーは目をぱちくりとし、それから自分の頭の働きがこうも遅かったのは今朝のコーヒー不足のせいにちがいないと思った。今の自分はねこかもしれないが、脳のほうはきちんと機能しているのだ。そしてトニーの脳は、エクストリミス強化版である。

　スティーブがトニーを落とさないようバランスをとりつつ、片手で携帯電話を取り出したので、トニーはエクストリミスを通してダイヤルをした。

　スティーブの電話が『星条旗』を鳴らしはじめる。「トニーだ」と言ったスティーブの声には安堵にひどく似たものがあった。電話をとる。「やあトニー。どこにいるんだ？」

＊君に抱えられてる＊エクストリミスを通じて言う。と、驚いたスティーブの指がゆるんで、床まで数フィートの距離をおっことされそうになったトニーはじたばたした。

「なんだって？」言って、ようやくトニーを見る。トニーはそれを見上げ、小さなねこの手をふってみせた。

＊やあ＊トニーは言った。＊どうやらねこになってしまったみたいだ＊

　スティーブが凝視したままなので、トニーはそわそわした。＊なんだ？＊ややあって言う。＊なんとか言え＊

「幻覚が見える」スティーブが言う。

「僕は現実だよ」ピーターが言う。「ま、僕は自分を現実だと思ってるけど、そもそも現実ってのは――痛っ！」

＊ピーターに代わってくれ＊トニーは言い、スティーブの手の中で身をひねって、ぴょんとテーブルへ飛びうつった。＊いいから、電話を、ピーターに＊

　ピーターは電話を受け取り、用心深そうにトニーを見る。「トニー？」

＊やあ＊トニーは言った。＊スティーブに幻覚じゃないと伝えてくれ。私はネコに変身してしまった。らしい＊

「トニーがこれは幻覚じゃないって言えって」ピーターがスティーブに言う。それからトニーに眉をしかめてみせ、送話口を手で覆う。「トニーだって証明してよ」と言う。

＊どうやって？＊テーブルの上をてくてく横切りピーターの前へ行く。＊ねこの手でキーボードを打つのは無理だ。寝る前にアーマーのメンテナンスだけは済ませておいてよかったが＊

「もっともだね」ピーターが言う。電話をスティーブに差し出す。「このねこ、トニーみたいだよ」と認める。

　スティーブは電話を受け取った。「トニー。どうしてネコになった？」

＊知るもんか＊トニーはテーブルをスティーブのほうへ戻った。＊いつもどおりベッドに入って、起きたらこうなってた＊

　スティーブが電話をスピーカーに切り替え、テーブルの上に置く。「昨日なにか変なことをしなかったか？　妙なことに気がついたりは？」

＊スティーブ＊電話の隣にすわる。スピーカーから自分の声がする。なるほど。妙な感じだ。＊われわれはスーパーヒーローだぞ。変なことなんて日常茶飯事だ＊

「そういう意味じゃないとわかってるはずだ」スティーブが腕を組み、トニーは溜息をついた。

＊いいや、きのうは何もしなかったし何も気がつかなかった。メンテナンスを終えて、ベッドに入って、起きたらこうだったんだ＊

「ネコの神様の怒りを買ったのかもよ」ピーターが前のめりになってスプーンでジェスチャーをする。「道で見かけた捨てねこを拾わなかったとか？」

＊そんなことはしてない＊言ってから、はたと止まる。＊ええと、皆？　困ったことに気がついたぞ＊

「なんだ？」スティーブが組んでいた腕を解き、トニーはそれを見上げて、にゃおんと最大限にあわれっぽい鳴き声を出した。

＊はらぺこだ＊

＊＊＊

「ツナだよ」シリアルを放り出し、すでに立ち上がったピーターが戸棚を物色する。ＭＪはただそれを面白げに見ている。「ネコってツナ好きでしょ？」

＊今、ネットで調べてる＊トニーが検索をみっつ同時にかけながら言った。＊が、ツナは嫌いだ＊

「まだネコになったばっかじゃない！」テーブルを振り返って言う。「なんで嫌いだってわかるの。そのネコ舌だったら好きかもしれないよ」

　トニーはしばし相手を凝視し、それからぷいとわざとらしく背を向けた。＊専用の食事を手づくりしないといけないとネットに書いてある＊と言う。＊魚と、専用のミルクと、野菜だ＊

　スティーブが首を振った。おそらく信用ならないということなのだが、ピーターに対してかトニーに対してかはわからない。「よし」スティーブが言った。「スーパーに行って子猫用のキャットフードを買ってくるのはどうだろう」

＊キャットフード？＊トニーが言う。＊キャットフードだって？＊

　スティーブがようやく笑顔を見せた。「そうだ、トニー。キャットフード。ねこのためのフードだ。そしてどうやら今の君はねこだ」

「キャットフード」つぶやいた鳴き声は、小さく悲しげに響く。

「そんな声を出してもだめだ」スティーブが言う。「すぐに戻る」

＊私も連れていけ＊トニーは要求した。＊どうしてもキャットフードを食べろというなら、せめて自分で選ぶぞ＊

　スティーブがぐるりと目をまわした。「わかった」一方の手に電話を、もう一方にトニーをすくいあげる。「だがこれのかわりに通信機にしよう。そのほうが話しやすい」

「ツナ、いいアイデアだと思ったんだけどな」ひとりごちたピーターが、自分の席に戻ってスプーンでシリアルをつつく。

「自分の食事をすませて」ＭＪがその肩をぽんと叩く。スティーブは胸にしっかりとトニーを抱き、自分の部屋に戻った。

＊＊＊

スティーブはナイトスタンドの上から通信機を手に取り、耳に装着して、電話を切った。「よし」ベッドの上にトニーを下ろす。「なにか言え」

＊なにか＊スティーブ直通の個人回線で言う。スティーブが笑顔になった。

「よし、いいぞ」椅子の背からジャケットを取り上げ、袖を通すと、シールドケースのショルダーベルトを片方の肩にかける。

＊食料を買いに行くんだぞ＊トニーはベッドの上を歩き回りつつ、毛布のもりあがった部分に飛びつきたい衝動と戦っていた。＊敵と戦うわけじゃない＊

「そうとも限らないぞ」もう片方の腕をベルトに通す。「あとなぜその毛布を狙ってる？」

　トニーはさっとその場に座り、そんなことしていないという体をとりつくろった。＊なんのことかな＊と言う。＊あと、そのシールドの上にのりたい＊

「だめだ」言ったものの、スティーブはトニーを抱き上げて、自分の肩にのせた。

　トニーはスティーブの肩をとことこ歩きまわってから、ケースの上部とスティーブの首のあいだのくぼみに落ち着いた。前が見えるように、前足とあごは肩の上にのせたままだ。＊よし＊と言う。＊食料だ＊

　スティーブは前を見たまま、手だけあげて、指でトニーの頭をなでた。「君を外に連れていってもだいじょうぶだろうな？」と言う。「つまり、たとえばペット禁止の店で、ねこと追いかけっこはしたくないんだが」

＊もちろんいい子にしてるとも＊スティーブの耳元でそれを証明するような鳴き声を出してみせる。

「あてにできそうもないな」スティーブが言い、二人はドアを出た。

＊＊＊

　キッチンテーブルに置いたボウルにキャットフードをあけ、スティーブは自分の首の後ろからトニーをひょいとつまみあげた。「さあいいぞ」

＊ありがとう＊トニーは言った。＊あと次に私の首ねっこをつかんで持ったら噛みつく＊

　スティーブはふむと生返事して、フードの箱を戸棚に片付けに行き、トニーはボウルに鼻先をつっこんだ。アベンジャーズのほかのメンバーがいなくてよかったと思う――ネコでいるというのはそれだけで十分奇妙なことなのに、キャットフードなんてものを食べている時に観客がいてもらってはよけい困るのだ。たしかに、いまの自分はこねこだ、だが元の姿に戻ったあかつきには、ピーターはトニーがしばしのあいだキャットフードを主食にしていたことを面白おかしく話すだろうし、自分以外の全員が腹を抱えて笑うのは目に見えている。

　フードは――まあまあだった。妙な味だが、悪くはない。いやよくよく考えてみれば、かなりうまかった。そこでボウルの中にちらばった最後の一粒まできれいに舐めてしまうことにする。

　トニーが残りのフードをやっつけてしまい、自分の朝食以外のものに注意をむける頃には、スティーブはテーブルの向こう側に座り、さっきまでいっぱいだっただろうミルクのコップを手にしていた。

「そう悪くもなかった、みたいだな？」スティーブが言い、トニーはにゃんと鳴いてみせた。

　ミルクの残りを飲みほし、トニーのボウルを手に取ると、スティーブは立ち上がって食器をシンクに置いた。トニーは爪でテーブルを傷つけないよう気をつけつつ、伸びをしていたのだが、そのとき別の困ったことに気がついた。

＊スティーブ、その＊

「トニー？」スティーブが振り返り、キッチン台にもたれる。

＊いや、やっぱりいい＊

「どうした」スティーブが言う。

＊トイレ＊トニーはやっと口にすると、いたたまれずきゅっと丸まって小さな毛玉になった。

「それなら砂――」

＊『砂箱』と言ったら寝込みをひっかくぞ＊トニーは言った。＊いいから、トイレにつれていってドアを閉めてくれ＊

「落ちたら危ないだろうと」スティーブが言う。

＊大丈夫だとネットに書いてある＊トニーは言う。

「ネットに書いてあるなら間違いない、わけないだろう」スティーブは言ったが、トニーをすくいあげて肩にのせると、廊下を歩いていった。

＊＊＊

　トニーがコツを掴むまで、スティーブは彼を３回拭いてやるだけですんだ。

＊＊＊

　スティーブは一日のうちかなりの時間をトレーニングルームで過ごす。トニーはそのあいだ、すみっこのほうでスティーブのジャケットの上に丸まり、エクストリミスを使って、人間がねこに変えられた事例について探し出せるだけの情報を集めようとしていた。こねこ。猫。ネコ科動物と思われる記述ならすべてだ。情報でさえあれば、このさい選り好みはしない。

　やくたいもないものがたくさん見つかった。数時間もたつと、またはらがへって、それに頭が痛くなった。ネコに頭痛というものがあるのかわからないので、また調べようかとも思ったが、痛みがひどい。

「またはらがへってきた」スティーブに告げる。マットの中央でストレッチをするスティーブの肌を、うっすらと汗の膜がおおっている。

「英語を話せ」顔を膝につけたままスティーブが言い、トニーは丸まっていたジャケットから立ち上がり、ぷるぷるとした。

＊またはらがへった＊頭がずきずきと痛む。＊もうランチタイムじゃないか？＊

「たぶん昼をだいぶ過ぎた」反対側の足に替える。「君は時間くらいすぐわかるだろう」

　トニーはとことこマットのふちへ歩いていく。＊頭痛がするんだ＊と申告する。

「ネコに頭痛があるのか？」スティーブが聞くと、トニーは悲しげな鳴き声を出す。「わかった」言う。「信じる」

　ストレッチの姿勢をしばし保持したあと、力を抜いて起き上がり、立ち上がる。片手にトニーをすくいあげ、片手にジャケットを持って、キッチンに戻っていく。

　さきほどのボウルはすすぎ洗いされ、キッチンテーブルの上に戻っていた。その隣にトニーを下ろし、キャットフードの箱をまた取り出す。

「シャワーを浴びてくる」ボウルを満たすとスティーブは言った。「どこにも行くんじゃないぞ」

　トニーは了解の鳴き声を出して、鼻先をつっこんだ。スティーブの足音が廊下を遠ざかっていくのをうっすらと認識する。はじめてのお留守番、と思い、そんな単語を思いついたことに愕然とする。こねこでいると頭までやられてしまうにちがいない。まあ、とりあえずは食事だ。

　ボウルが空になるとトニーはその横に丸まった。こねこというものは、しょっちゅう食べたり、そして眠くなったりするものらしい。前足の上にあごをのせ、目を閉じていると、やがてスティーブがトニーを慎重に、おどろかさないように抱き上げてくれた。

「いま何時だ？」つぶやきは、音としてはにゃーと情けない鳴き声になった。いつもの自分なら気にしたかもしれないが、なんだかひどく疲れている。

「寝ていろ」スティーブがささやき、やさしい指で頭をうしろのほうへ撫でたので、トニーはそうした。

＊＊＊

　寒くて目が覚めた。スティーブのベッドの横の椅子の上で丸まっていたようだ。部屋は暗かったがこちらはねこだ――明かりがなくても、視界は良好だった。スティーブは仰向けに、毛布を脇のところまでかけ、通信機を耳に入れたまま眠っている。

　トニーは丸めを解いて伸びをした。爪で少なくとも２本ほどぶちぶちと繊維を切ったが、スティーブは椅子の布地など気にしないだろうと思う。あたりを見回して、スティーブがバスルームのドアをすこし開けたままにしておいてくれたことに気がついた。椅子から飛び下りて、とことこそちらにむかい、隙間からするりと入り込む。中には、小さなマットの上に、スティーブが用意しておいてくれた水とキャットフードのボウルがあった。

　食事と水分補給をすませ、エクストリミスで時間を確認する。夜半になろうかという頃で、ずいぶん長いこと寝ていたというのに、しかしまだ眠たかった。

「ねこめ」ふんと鼻を鳴らし、それからスティーブに聞こえたかとはっとする。

　寝室からは何の気配もなかった。水をまたちょっと舐めてから戻る。椅子の上に飛びのって丸くなるが、寒くてあまり居心地がいいとはいえなかった。しばしベッドから目をそらしていたものの、やがて心の中で肩をすくめ、ぴょんと隙間を飛びこえる。スティーブが気を悪くするとは思わないのだが、もしするなら、明日謝ろう。

　小さな足でとことことスティーブの腕をのぼり、毛布の上を歩いて、その胸の上に丸くなってすわった。ここならずっとあたたかい。頭を下ろす。耳の下でとくとくとスティーブの心臓の音が聞こえて、トニーは意識を手放した。

 

Part 2

　警報が鳴った時、トニーはキッチンにいた。そしてエレベーターへ向かう途上、アンダーシースを呼び出そうとしてはじめて、(a)アンダーシースが応答しないことと、(b)自分がこねこであり、したがって肉体的にはアーマーを操縦できないことに気がついた。とはいえ遠隔操作することはできる（ので組立の命令を出すとパーツが宙を飛んで合体し、アーマーからの映像が目の奥に転送されてくる）のだが、トニーはアーマーを着るのが好きなのだ。

　通信機からアセンブルを命じるスティーブの声がし、すでに現場に向かっているピーターとルークが応答した。S.H.I.E.L.Dとのミーティングのためヘリキャリアにいるジェシカも速やかに合流するはずだ。マリア・ヒルはいつもの敵対心で邪魔をするだろうが。

＊スティーブ、乗っていくか？＊廊下を駆けつつたずねる。スティーブはトレーニングのあとのシャワーを浴びているところだった。トニーが走っていくと、スティーブはシールドを腕に、片手でマスクを引き上げながら部屋から飛びだしてきた。

「トニー、君は――」スティーブが言うが、その時エレベーターからアーマーが姿を現した。

「行こう、キャプテン」アイアンマンが言う。「他のメンバーはもう向かってる」

「わかってる」スティーブはトニーの横を素通りし、アーマーのほうへと走っていく。「そうやって操縦して大丈夫なんだな？」

「アーマーの操縦なら眠りながらだってできる」アイアンマンが言い、トニーはぎゅんとＵターンしてスティーブのあとを追いかけた。

　スティーブが隣で立ち止まると、その腰にアーマーの腕が回る。「掴まってろ」アーマーを通じて言いつつ、トニーはえいとジャンプして、スティーブのベルトポーチのひとつに四組の爪ではっしとつかまった。

　アーマーが発進する。トニーは死ぬ気でしがみついた。屋上もまだ飛び出さないうちに警報の出所を探知し飛行ルートをセット、さらに視界をオートモニタして他の飛行物を確認しつつ、該当区域からのデジタル信号を追跡する。警察の無線帯域（『だめです――防ぎきれません！援護を！』）、１６台の携帯電話の動画機能（だがこれについては経験から、画像が荒すぎて、他になにも情報源がない場合でもないかぎり役に立たないことはわかっていた）、ケーブルＴＶのカメラ２台を発見。それらにアクセスし、脳に直接情報を流し込む。

＊相手の正体がわかった者は？＊ほとんど同じような見た目の金髪のニュースキャスターが二人、ニューヨークの街を襲う脅威について熱心にマイクに喋っているのを見ながら、トニーはアベンジャーズの回線を通してたずねた。

　アーマーはオートで風向による軌道修正を行い、カーブを切って飛ぶ。と、一台のカメラがパンして、通りを必死に走って逃げる人々をズームで映し出した。ニュースキャスターは未曽有の大事件とやらについてなにか言っている。

「僕はもうすぐ着くよ」ピーターが言う。「ここを曲がったら――うわお。こないだのニンジャよりヒドイ」

「あれよりひどい敵なんているのか」ルークが言う。

　そのとき二台目のカメラが通りの向こうへパンした。トニーはその映像に目をまたたいた。自分の目を信じていいかどうかわからない。

「僕もそう思ってたけど」ピーターが言う。「こっちのほうがマジで最悪」

「何がいるんだ、スパイダーマン？」敵を前にすっかりキャプテン・アメリカ然としたスティーブの声。そしてアーマーは最後の障害物であるビルを飛び越え、開けた空域に入った。

「巨大ロブスター」ピーターの声とともに、トニーの目には異なるふたつのアングルから、バスほどの大きさもあろうかというロブスターたちが歩道を闊歩し、街灯を薙ぎ倒しては火花を散らしていく映像が映った。

「冗談だろ？」ルークの声。トニーは外部映像を遮断し、アーマーを通じて視界のスキャンを行う。

＊ロブスターたちは川からやってきている＊トニーは言った。＊ある一地点から上陸し、そこから拡散しているようだ＊

「やつらを食い止め、その地点まで押し戻す」スティーブが言う。「ルーク、どの方角から向かっている？」

「北だ」ルークが言う。

「ノーザン・ストリートを頼む」スティーブは即座に言った。

「僕は南側にいるよ」ピーターが言う。スティーブが横目でアーマーを見る。

「中央の北側で下ろせ」と言う。「我々は中間だ」

「了解」言って３０秒後のロブスターの位置を予測しつつ、着陸に入る。

　ブーツが舗道についた瞬間、スティーブは走り出した。ずっと無理にしがみついていたせいでトニーのねこの手が痛みを訴えはじめるが、無視しようと努力する（痛みを無視することにかけてはさんざん訓練を重ねているトニーだが、やはりそれは努力して無視するものでもあるのだ）。アーマーはふたたび飛びあがり、今度は低空飛行でビルの狭間を縫って、予測した地点へ、最初の巨大ロブスターが到達する１０秒前には先着した。

「着いたぞ」ルークが言ってから、「畜生、ホントにロブスターじゃねえか」

「ロブスター・マレット持ってくりゃよかったね」ピーターが言う。

　トニーは警察の無線に割り込んだ。＊こちらアイアンマン。敵の相手はアベンジャーズが引き受けた。民間人の避難を頼む＊

「了解、アイアンマン」誰かが応答する。と、アーマーが攻撃可能範囲に入った。一匹目のロブスターをズシンと体当たりで足止めし、次いで両腕の同時リパルサー・ブラストで後方へ吹っ飛ばす。

　スティーブもまた一匹目と交戦を始めていた。が、背中のベルトポーチにしがみついているトニーに、スティーブの動きはまったくわからない。振り落とされないようなんとかその動きについていくだけだ。

　アーマーに投げ飛ばされたロブスターが他の二匹を巻き込み、ハサミとヒゲが突き出た塊となって、路上駐車の列に突っ込んだ。トニーは前方へアーマーをダッシュさせてロブスターの塊をさらに撃ち飛ばし、もう一匹を巻き込む。

　スティーブが横に跳んだ。巨大なハサミが一瞬前までスティーブの頭のあった空間をジャキンと鋏む。と、トニーの後ろ足が一本はずれかけた。じたばたしてなんとか爪をひっかけなおす。スティーブは前方へ踏み込み、回転して目の前の一匹にシールドを放つ。

＊スパイダーマン＊ぶんとスティーブの動きに合わせて横に振られつつ、言う。＊私は北方向に角三つぶん先だ。ミートボールにしたらもっとうまくなりそうなロブスターの山があるんだが＊

「僕の糸ってガーリックバターと合うかなあ」ピーターが言う。数瞬後、上から糸で滑空してきたピーターがウェブショットでロブスターの山を拘束した。

「こいつらハドソン川から出てきたんだぞ」ルークが言う。「ホントに食いたいか？」

「それもそうだね」言いつつ、ピーターはアーマーの視界を横切り消える。「ロブスターもこうなっちゃ見る殻もないって感じ」

　今度はトニーの前足が片方ゆるんだ。最小限の集中力を費やしてアーマーを前方へ突進させつつ、革の生地を必死に引っ掻く。爪の一本がなんとかポーチに突き刺さりつかまった時、アーマーが転がしたロブスター・ボールは通りを爆走し、向かい来るロブスターたちを薙ぎ倒していた。

「おっ、ストライク！」ピーターの声。

「何の話だ？」ルークが言う。

「ロブスター・ボーリング」ピーターが言う。「今シーズンからの新スポーツ」

＊皆、様子はどうだ？＊トニーは言う。＊こっちは片付きそうだ＊

「人間ロブスター・マレットたあ俺のことだ」ルークが言う。「問題ないぜ」

「こっちもだ」スティーブが言った。と、横っとびに跳んで地を転がる。ハサミが一瞬前までスティーブのいた地面のアスファルトを抉る。ピーターの応答はトニーの鳴き声に紛れて消え、振り落とされ路上に放り出されて、数フィートも転がってトニーはようやく体勢を立て直した。ふらふらと立ち上がり、頭をふってあたりを見回す。

　スティーブは数ヤード先に立っていた。ロブスターを背に、こちらを凝視している。「トニー？　何をして――」言った声は通信機ごしではなかった。その背後でハサミが振り上げられる。

＊うしろだ！＊直接、緊迫して叫ぶ。スティーブは振り向きと回避を一動作で行い、トニーは一目散に彼のほうへ走り寄った。

「ここで何をしている」スティーブの声は鋭く心配げで、言葉は非難であって質問ではない。「こねこが来る場所じゃない」

＊私は大丈夫だ＊トニーは言う。＊いいから戦っていろ＊

「トニー――」スティーブが言い、トニーは苛立って威嚇の声をだす。

＊そうしろというならここから見ているだけにする＊と言う。＊だからごちゃごちゃ言わずに――伏せろ！＊

　コントロールされた動きで路上を転がり、立ち上がるなりシールドをロブスターの顔面に――というかおそらく顔面と思われるヒゲと目玉のあたりに叩き込む。ロブスターがぐらりと後退し、スティーブは前進する。「とにかく離れていろ」言って、再びシールドを放つ、その腕の筋が盛り上がる。

　トニーは手近に駐車された車のボンネット、次いでルーフに飛び乗り、少しずつ前進するスティーブについていった。意識の端では、アーマーがロブスター・ボールをどんどんと転がしていく。さらに一群のロブスターたちをやっつけつつ、他のメンバーとの距離を確認する。通信機からの信号が、ニューヨークの地図上でチカチカと光る点となって表示される。ピーターがもっとも後方で遅れていたので、アーマーはボールに最後の一押しをくれると、高速ジグザグ飛行でそちらへ向かった。

＊スパイダーマン＊トニーは言った。＊場所を交代しろ＊

「こっちのロブスターのほうがおいしそうだからって」文句を言いつつ、アーマーに親指を立てて見せ、ピーターは逆方向に滑空していった。

＊当分ロブスターを食いたいとは思わん＊トニーは言い、ピーターの残したロブスターを川のほうへ撃ち飛ばしにかかる。

　トニーの本体のほうは、さらに三台の車の上をジャンプしつつ、少しずつ、しかし確実にロブスターたちを押し戻していくスティーブについていった。ふと右手からの物音に気づいて見ると、とあるダイナーの客たちが自分たちの身の安全にもかまわず、窓に張りついて見物している。そのうち一人がトニーを指さした。ぷるぷると体をふるって目を反らし、次の車に飛び移る。

＊そいつを右手後ろに吹っ飛ばせば、次の一匹も巻き添えにできる＊スティーブに言う。

　スティーブは答えなかった。シールドを投げつけるその体のラインに不機嫌さがにじみ出ている。だがロブスターは右後方に吹っ飛ばされ、うしろにいたもう一匹とぶつかり転がり落ちていった。

「よしよし、子猫ちゃん」背後でだれかの、小さな声がした。スティーブが次の一匹をどっちのほうへ押しやれば一番有利に戦いを進められるか、あたりをスキャンしていたトニーは、気に留めなかった。「おいで、僕が今――」

　何者かがトニーを掴んだ。手のひらがしっかと胴に回る。トニーは鳴き声をあげ、めちゃくちゃに暴れて、爪を掻きむしった。

＊スティーブ！＊我を失って叫ぶ。と、特に獰猛な引っ掻きの一撃がその手の甲をとらえ、何者かはトニーを取り落とした。スティーブのもとに一目散に駆け寄る。スティーブはこちらを振り向いていたが、次のロブスターはやや離れているのですぐには襲ってこない。

　スティーブの足の後ろに回り込み、振り返って襲撃者にフーッと威嚇の声をあげる。それはダイナーにいたあの男で、呻きつつケガをした手を振っていた。

「ここは危険だ、中に戻っていたほうがいい」スティーブが言った。はっきりと大声で。「それから、このねこに触るな」

「その子を助けようとしただけで」男はもごもご言ったが、去った。

「少しの間くらい危険な目に遭わずにいられないのか？」スティーブが疲れたように聞き、トニーはにゃおんとあわれっぽく鳴いた。

＊遭わないようにしてた！＊文句を言う。＊だがさっきの男が――いい、ロブスターの時間だ＊

　スティーブが次の一匹を迎え撃ちに前進し、トニーはその場を離れ、別の駐車の列をみつけてそこから見物した――通りの反対側に移ってだ。しかし、それ以降はとくに不測の事態もなく、アベンジャーズがロブスターの上陸地点に集結する頃には、敵はすでに退却を始めていた。倒された仲間の残骸を置き去りに、ほうほうのていで川の中に逃げ帰っていく。

「あいつらいったいどこから来やがったんだ？」ルークが疑問を発する。シャツはぼろぼろに引き裂かれているが、サングラスは傷こそついているものの、いつも通りのスタイルにかけたままだ。

「そりゃ自分たちのねぐらからじゃ？」ピーターが肩から殻の破片をぴんとはじき落としつつ聞く。飛んできた破片をスティーブの肩に座ったトニーがサッとよける。

「調べよう」トニーが言い、アーマーがロブスターたちの後を追って川に飛び込んだ。沖の方向へ１００ヤード先をちらつく最後尾のロブスターを追っていく。と、ぐにゃりと色彩と空間が歪んだかと思うと、それが晴れた時には視界からすべて消えている。

　その地点を旋回し、何度もスキャンを試みたが、結論は同じだった。何もない。

＊信じられないだろうが＊とうとうトニーは言った。＊やつらは消えた。残留エネルギーもない。なんらかの転移ゲートだのステルス船だのがあった形跡もない。本当に、何もないんだ。まるで最初からいなかったかのように＊

　トニーは首をまわしてみたが、あたりに転がる倒したロブスターたちの残骸を見ると、地上に残された彼らには同じような消失現象は起こっていないようだ。

「それは気味悪いね」ピーターが言う。「いやだってさ。気味悪いと思わない？　だって、バスくらいの大きさの巨大ロブスターって、ふつうパッと消えたりしないもんでしょ」

「それがどうも、するらしい」トニーは言った。川の中から上がったアーマーから、水が弾かれ流れ落ちる。

「なるほど、ふざけてる」ルークがアーマーを見て言った。「また来ると思うか？」

　アーマーが肩をすくめた。「さあね」トニーは言った。

　ルークはその答えともつかない答えをそのまま受け取ってうなずき、あたりを見回した。その視線がスティーブの肩の上のトニーに止まる。「おい」と言う。「おい、キャップ。なんでねこがいるんだ？」

＊＊＊

　ピーターは自分でタワーへ戻ると言ったが、スティーブとルークはアーマーに乗って戻った。両腕にひとりずつぶら下がり、トニーはスティーブの腕の中にしっかりと抱かれていた。スティーブがいまだに不機嫌なのは、トニーが今ねこになっている件についてピーターがルークに話している間、彼がほんの一言二言しか口をきかなかったことでわかっていたが、トニーを抱くその腕はやさしく、安心できるものだった。ひどくロブスター臭くはあったが、スティーブはとても暖かかったし、それにひどいにおいの下にはちゃんとスティーブのにおいがする。

　屋上に着陸すると、ルークは何度か鼻をひくひくとさせてから、今日はこれから一日かけてシャワーでにおいを落とすと宣言した。スティーブがうなずいて見送り、そしてその場は彼とトニーと、沈黙だけになる。

＊君もシャワーを浴びろ＊トニーは言った。＊そのロブスターはちょっと強烈だぞ＊

　スティーブがうなずいてドアをくぐると、アーマーも後を追う。中に入るとトニーはアーマーをエレベーターへ向かわせた。そこからラボへ下り、洗浄してから、パーツに戻すのだ。スティーブはまっすぐ部屋に向かい、ベッド脇の椅子の上にトニーを下ろすとバスルームに入っていく。その背後でぴしゃりと閉められたドアを、トニーはじっと見つめていた。おそらくシールドが壁に立てかけられたのだろう、タイルに金属がぶつかる聞き慣れない音と、衣類が床に落ちる音がしてから、ザーッと水が管を流れ出す。

「トニー」ややあってスティーブが言った。個人回線を伝わる声はそっと小さい。「なぜ戦闘に出てきた？」

　トニーはほつれた糸を爪でちょんちょんとつついた。＊私はアベンジャーだ＊と言う。＊一度でもアベンジャーになった者は――＊

「永遠にアベンジャーだ」スティーブが引き取った。「わかってる、だがトニー――君はねこなんだぞ。負傷していた可能性だってあった」

＊しなかったじゃないか＊トニーは言った。＊スティーブ、私は平気だった。これからも平気だ。ただここで――ここで座って何もしないでいるなんてごめんだ＊

「君があの男に掴まれた時」スティーブが言う。「てっきり――」言葉を切り、しばし沈黙する。「髪を洗う」言う。「すぐに済む」

　回線は切れ、トニーは椅子の上をうろうろとした。どこかに行って何か――別のことを、とにかく別の場所でするべきではないかという気はしたが、アーマーをいじるわけにはいかないし、どっちみちガレージはあと５時間ほどロブスターくさいままに違いない。スティーブは自分をここに置いたのだし、それに――チーム全員のうちで、スティーブだけが通信機をずっと、寝ている間さえもつけたままにしているという事実は、トニーにとって何かを意味するものだった。

　回線がパチッとつながった。トニーはぐるぐる回るのをやめ、ドアに向かって座る。

「君があの男に掴まれた時」スティーブが言う。彼は決して話題を自分からは放り出さない。「てっきり君がロブスターにやられたのだと思った。君にけがをさせたくない」

＊あれは――スティーブ、あれは一般人だぞ。ロブスターなんか近くに寄せつけもしなかった。ねこは足が速いんだ＊

「そういう問題じゃない」スティーブの声には、苛立ちの響きがある。「君はねこなんだからあの場にいるべきじゃなかった」

　トニーは目をまたたいた。＊君は……私の力がいらないのか＊

「もちろん君の力が必要だ。ただ君はねこで自分の身を守ることができないのだからけがをさせたくないと言ってるんだ」スティーブが言う。バスルームで水が止まった。

　トニーはほつれた糸の端を引っ張った。＊私は大丈夫だ＊と言う。＊けがなんかしない＊

「トニー――」

＊私を厄介払いしようとするな＊トニーは言った。アベンジャーズを再結成しようという時、スティーブが最初に話をもちかけたのは自分だった。それには多少なりとも意味があったはずなのに。

「そんなことしようとしていない」スティーブが言う。声はくぐもり、言葉の背後で布が擦れる音がする。「ただ君が傷つくのを止めようとしているだけだ、君はねこだから」

　"ねこだから"という言葉の裏に、トニーの耳には、"心臓が悪いから"、"アルコール中毒だったから"、"何度もマインドコントロールにかかったことがあるから"という言葉がだぶって聞こえた。＊スティーブ、私は――これが私の仕事だ。これが私という人間なんだ＊それこそが常に問題の根源だったのだが、トニーはもう自分に配られた手札には慣れた。＊こんな状態だからって自分の仕事をやらないことはできない＊

「やるなとは言っていない」スティーブが言う。「君は今日アーマーを遠隔操作していたじゃないか――どうしてここから操作するのではいけなかった？」

　トニーは目をまたたき、その言葉を理解しようとした。スティーブは自分に皆と一緒に戦ってほしくない。自分にいてほしくないのだ。＊私にいてほしくないならそう言えばいい＊トニーは言う。

「そういうことを言ってるんじゃない」スティーブが言い、そしてバスルームへのドアがガチャリと開いた。スティーブは湯気で包まれ、タオルを腰に巻いて、髪はぐしゃぐしゃにはねている。「トニー、もちろん君にいてほしい。君はチームの一員だ。ただ、こんな時くらい自分の身を守ってほしいだけなんだ」

　トニーは答えようとした。嘘ではなかった。なぜなら自分はちゃんと身を守っているし、ただ他の物事のほうが自分より重要であるだけのことだから。しかしその時トニーのねこの肉体が、a)自分がこねこであること、そしてb)こねこはすぐ腹が減ることを思い出させた。まして、巨大ロブスターとの戦闘現場へヒッチハイクで便乗して路上を走り回ったばかりのこねこなら特にだ。トニーが死ぬ瞬間まで自分が出したことを認めたくないような、情けない声で鳴くと、スティーブが顔をしかめる。

「トニー？　大丈夫か？」

＊またはらがへった＊あごを前足の上にのせ、うめく。

　スティーブは溜息をついた。「服を着させてくれ」言う。「そうしたら食事を用意しよう」

 

Part 3

　そのニュースが流れた時、トニーはガレージにいた。いつもなら注意など払わないのだが、しかしねこでいるということはすなわち、設計こそ好きなだけできるが、実際にはろくなものを製作できないということで、トニーはいらいらしつつあった。そもそも下りて来るべきではなかったかもしれないが、午前中のスティーブとのあの会話のあとでは、少し彼に時間を与えてやったほうがいいように思えたのだ。もちろんトニーは隠れているわけでもなんでもないし、ガレージを事実上、グレードダウンしてはいるものの厳戒封鎖体制にしているという事実だって特に意味はない。

「アベンジャーズは――」耳の端のほうで聞きつけて、トニーはアーマーの内部に取り付けるこねこサイズのコックピットの仕様とにらめっこするのをやめた。どうせ作れはしないのだし、どのみち永遠にこねこのままでいるわけではないのだから、アーマーをこの身体に合わせる必要があるわけでもなし、今はあの番組のほうを見よう。

　エクストリミス経由で音量を上げ、画面に近い隣の作業台にぴょんとうつる。中年の男がマイクを手に歩道に立っている。背後の路上にはロブスターが散乱したままだ。

「最初の襲撃からほどなく到着し、被害を広げることなく、ロブスターを川へ撃退することに成功しました」男が言った。「事件当時、戦いの一部を携帯電話で撮影したのがこちらの映像です」

　画面が切り替わり、やや粗い映像で、対峙したロブスターにシールドを放つスティーブが映る。車の列のほうにダッシュしていく小さな黒い影はトニーだ。

「現場を目にしていない皆さんに驚くべきお知らせですが」画像が元に戻って、男が言う。「キャプテン・アメリカが新しい相棒を迎えた模様です」

　作業台の上で硬直し、凝視するトニーの前で、ニュースキャスターは一歩横に移動する。「付近の住人で現場に居合わせ、戦いを目撃したデレク・ジョーンズ氏です」

　二人目の男が画面に入ってきた。あのとき路上で、トニーを捕まえようとしたあの男だ。「どうも、トム」男が言い、ニュースキャスターがうなずく。

「何が起こったか教えてくれるかい、デレク？」

「僕は通りにあるダイナーで休憩をとってた」カメラ目線でデレクが言う。「店にいたらロブスターがやってきて、僕らは店の中に残ってた。そのほうが安全だと思って」

　カメラの前だが緊張した様子もない。トニーは画面にフーッと威嚇した。「くそやろう」と唸る。

「しばらくしたらすぐキャプテン・アメリカが来て」デレクが続ける。「ロブスターと戦っていたんだけど、車の上からあとをついていってる小さな黒い子猫がいたんだ。僕はその子が彼のだと気がつかなくて、外に出て彼女を助けようとした」

「待て」トニーは言った。「待て。”彼女”？」

「そこでその子猫にひっかかれた？」トムというニュースキャスターが言い、デレクはうなずいて手首を見えるように挙げた。細いひっかき傷があり、手の甲を走るいちばん長い傷はまだ腫れあがって赤い。

「車から下ろしてやろうとしたのに」デレクが言う。「僕をひっかいたんだよ」

「そっちが掴んだんだ！」トニーは画面に鳴き声をあげた。「私はメスじゃないぞ！」

「それからどうなったんだい？」トムが聞いた。

「僕が手を放したら、子猫はまっすぐキャプテン・アメリカに走っていって」デレクが言う。「キャプテンは中に戻れ、そのねこに触るなって」自分の手首に目を落とし、それからまたカメラを見る。「助けてあげようとしたのに」目をうるうるさせながら男が言い、トニーは画面にフンと鼻を鳴らした。

「くそやろう」トニーは言った。

「ありがとう、デレク」その肩をぽんと叩いてトムが言い、カメラに向き直った。カメラがズームして画面からデレクが消える。「居合わせた別の人が戦いの後に撮った写真です」画面に自分たち４人が話している写真が映る。スティーブの肩にはトニーがちょこんとのっている。

「この写真を見ると、子猫がキャプテン・アメリカのものであるのは間違いないようです」画面がトムに切り替わる。「しかし、これは助っ人として賢い選択なのでしょうか？　子猫は首輪もつけておらずニューヨークの条例違反であり、デレクが証言したように、厳しく訓練されている様子です。キャプテン・アメリカの胸中を訝しまずにはいられません」

　トニーは不快になってテレビを消した。と、スティーブが通信機ごしにトニーを呼ぶことにしたのは狙ったようにこの時だ。

「トニー？　いるのか？」

＊ああ＊トニーは疲れたように言った。＊なんだ？＊

　スティーブの声はためらいがちだった。「もう何時間かたったから」と言う。「その――」言葉を切り、それから言い直す。「腹がへってないか？」

　言われてみれば、たしかにへっている。すごくへっている。＊ああ、すこし＊と言う。

「出てきてくれれば食事を用意するが」スティーブが言う。

＊わかった＊トニーは言い、そして溜息をついた。＊それから、ニュースを見たほうがいいぞ＊

　ガレージの封鎖を解除し、スティーブ・ロジャースという名前が１時間前から３回入室許可をとろうとしていたのを確認してから、エレベータでペントハウスへ上がる。ドアが開き、とことこと歩き出ると、テレビの前に立ったスティーブがしかめ面をしていた。

「こんなものをニュースで流すなんて」ひとりごちるスティーブに、トニーはにゃんと鳴いて到着を知らせた。

＊私のことを条例違反だと言ったぞ＊スティーブの足首にまとわりつきながら言う。＊条例違反だと！＊

「それはそうだ」じっと動かないままスティーブが言う。「たしかに首輪はしてない」

　トニーが不機嫌な鳴き声をあげる。スティーブは肩をすくめた。「これから君はカメラに追われるだろう」と言う。「もし外に出たいなら、首輪をつけないとだめだ」

　トニーは床のまんなかにすわりこみ、みいとみじめな鳴き声をだした。スティーブがその隣に膝をつき、やさしくトニーをすくい上げる。「こう考えよう」と言う。「君が記者会見や役員会議に出る時にスーツやネクタイを身につけるようなものだと」

　できるかぎりでいちばん悲しげな表情でトニーはスティーブを見上げる。＊でも首輪だぞ＊と鳴くが、スティーブは首を横に振って目をそらした。

「そんな目をしても私には効かない」きっぱりと言い、立ち上がってキッチンに向かう。「何か食べてから、ペットショップに行こう」

＊＊＊

　ペットショップでは色とりどりのさまざまな首輪がサイズ別に壁に掛けられていた。トニーはオレンジ色とピンク色とラメの入った首輪をすべて候補から外し、残りのうちサイズの合うものをぜんぶひとつずつ試していった。結局トニーが決めたのは、つやつやした黒い革の、他のものの倍の値がついた首輪だ。トニーの首に合わせるには、店主にベルトの穴を追加してもらわねばならなかったが、それが済むと着け心地はけっして悪くなかった。スティーブは、小さなシルバーの円盤の形をしたネームタグも一緒に買ってくれた。

＊名前を入れるのはガレージでできる＊とトニーが言ったので、スティーブは店主の名前入れの申し出を断った。

　無事にスタークタワーへ戻ると、スティーブにガレージへ連れて行ってもらい、５分ほどで円盤に文字を刻む機械をプログラムする。

＊よし、スロットに入れてくれ＊作業を終えて言うと、スティーブが指示されたところに円盤を入れる。トニーはプログラムをスタートさせた。

　機械は"アベンジャーズタワー・ニューヨーク"の文字を片面に刻むと、円盤を裏返した。

「名前はどうするんだ？」スティーブがたずねる。トニーの視線の先で、機械は裏側に"ＳＴＡＲＫ"のスペルを描いていく。

「ピーターの考えた名前なんか冗談じゃないぞ」トニーは言う。機械は円盤を冷やすためにプレートの上にはじき出した。

「どうかな」スティーブがさらりと言った。「こねこの名前としては"もふもふ"というのもいいんじゃないかと――」そしてパッと逃げ出したスティーブのあとを、トニーはラボじゅう追いかけ回した。

＊＊＊

　今夜の映画を選ぶ担当はＭＪで、彼女が選んだのは『キス・ミー・ケイト』だった。５０年代前半の、トニーが以前ガレージで夜遅くまで作業していた時に見たことのある映画だ。それぞれがいつもの位置に陣取った結果、スティーブはカウチに一人ですわり、トニーはその足の隣の空いた席に丸くなることになった。

　そろそろ首輪にも慣れてきてはいたが、それはふだんトニーが身につけるネクタイよりはきつかったので、ときおり頭をかしげては首をしめるものを振り払おうとすると、ネームタグがちゃらりと小さな音を立てる。

　四度目にそうした時、スティーブがそっとトニーの首の後ろに手を置き、耳のうしろをやさしく掻いた。それは気をまぎわらずには絶好だったので、トニーはあたたかいスティーブの足に体をすりよせ、前足にあごをのせて首を前にのばした。この角度からでは画面はよく見えないが、まあいい。どうせ見たことのある映画だ。それに本当に見たければ、デジタル信号をハックしてエクストリミス経由で見られることだし。

　スティーブの指はここちよく、体温はきもちよくて、トニーはまぶたをとろんと落ちるままにした。うとうとしているのではなくて、そう、休んでいるだけだ。しかしトニーの耳はしっかりと機能していたので、だからピーターが小さく（おそらくＭＪに）囁くのが聞こえたのだ。「ねえ、トニー、ごろごろいってない？」

　そうだ。いっている。それも大きな音で。本当に。ぶるんと身をふるってスティーブの手をはねのけ、ソファから突然下りて部屋を飛びだす。

「あっ、トニー――」うしろからピーターの声が聞こえるが、無視して廊下をまっしぐらに走り自室へ入る。ドアを体でよりかかって閉める。カチッと鍵がかかってからようやく、自分にはこのドアをふたたび開けられないことに気づいた。

「くそ！」罵り、腹立ちのあまりドアに頭突きして、痛みに鳴き声をあげる。

　ピーターにしては重すぎる足音が近づいてきた。通信機ごしにスティーブの声。「そのドアを開ける」

　トニーが離れるとドアが勢いよく開いた。カーペットの上にちぢこまる。スティーブが開いた隙間から入ってきて、背後でドアを閉めた。カーペットに隣りあってすわりこむ。

「開けろと言えばいつでもドアは開ける」スティーブがそっと言った。「ただ皆には話を聞かれたくないだろうと思って」

　いたたまれないのと落ち込んだのがいっぺんにきて、トニーはにゃあと鳴いた。こねこになったことこそ自分のせいではないが、もっと自分をコントロールできていなければいけないはずだ。あんなことをしているのに気がついてもいなかったとは――

「いいんだ」スティーブが言った。「きみはねこだ。ねこは喉を鳴らすものじゃないか」

＊だめだ＊トニーは言った。＊あんなのは不適切だったし、すべきじゃなかった＊

　スティーブが一瞬沈黙する。「不適切？　なにが不適切なんだ？」

　その質問に正直に答えるわけにはいかなかった。あるいは答えそのものができなかった。なぜならそれはスティーブに、彼のしてくれたことであんな無意識の行動を、ああくそ、喉をごろごろ鳴らすなんて行動をとるくらいにきもちよくなっていたなんてどう考えても不適切だ、ということを言わなければならないからだ。これまで数年間はちゃんと自分を制してこられたというのに、こねこになったというだけでこんな――

　そこで止まり、気を落ち着ける。スティーブが目の前にいるのだ。なにか答えを返さなければならない。だが何を言えばいいのかわからない。

「その――」トニーの沈黙を勘違いしたように、スティーブが言った。「撫でたりしてすまなかった。首輪が気になっているようだと思ったんだ。だが君はいやだったんだな。すまない」

＊なんだって？＊トニーは言った。スティーブのせいではない。ちっとも。＊ちがう、そうじゃない、君は悪くない。君のせいじゃないんだ＊

「じゃあなぜこんなところに隠れている？」スティーブがたずねた。後ろに手をついて天井を見上げる。トニーは一瞬、その長い喉のラインに見とれた。

＊それは――＊トニーは言った。＊喉を鳴らしてるなんて気がついてなかったし、あんなふうに言われて気がつくなんて情けなかったから＊

「いいか」スティーブが言う。「ネコはしょっちゅう喉を鳴らすものだ。それは君が幸せだということじゃないか」

　幸せだったとも、とトニーは思い、そして頭を横に振った。＊情けない＊

「私はかわいいと思った」スティーブが言った。

「かわいい？」激怒してトニーは言ったが、それはちっちゃく、こねこらしい声にしかならなかった。スティーブがにっと笑う。

「そう、かわいい」と言う。

＊私はかわいくない＊

「それを記事にしても？」スティーブが言う。「スクープだ。トニー・スターク氏曰く、"私はかわいくない"」

＊よし、言ったな＊トニーは言い、スティーブにぴょんと飛びかかった。

　スティーブは思いがけず素早く、顔に着地される前に両手でぱっとトニーをキャッチしたが、体は支えを失ってカーペットにごろんと倒れた。笑っている。その胸の上をにじりよって、鼻先をスティーブの顔につきつける。

＊言ってみろ＊

　スティーブが気をとり直して笑うのをやめ、すうっと息を吸った。「君は、どこからどう見たって、最高にかわいらしいこねこちゃんだ」

　トニーが怒った鳴き声をあげ、スティーブはまた笑い出した。だがそれでもよかった。なぜならスティーブの笑い声は、アーマーが装着時に組み上がっていく音と、コーヒーができたと鳴るコーヒーメーカーの音と同じくらい、世界でいちばんすばらしい音のひとつだからだ。

　スティーブが私をかわいいだって。

＊＊＊

　二人は戻って皆と一緒に映画を最後まで見ないことにした。スティーブは疲れていると言ったし、トニーのほうは……色んなことがありすぎた一日だったし、それにこねこなのでひどく疲れやすいのだ。そこでスティーブはトニーを自分の部屋に連れて戻り、トニーをバスルームに入れてから、その間に自分はメインルームで着替えをした。トニーは用を済ませて出てくると、スティーブがバスルームを使っている間、椅子の上でくつろいでいた。

　スティーブはトニーが移動したくなった場合に備えて、部屋のドアを少し開けておいてくれ、それからベッドに身をすべりこませて、何度かみじろぎしてからしんと動かなくなった。しばし静寂が流れて、トニーはスティーブの呼吸と、二人ともまだ眠りに落ちていないことを意識しながら、その音を聞いていた。

「トニー」スティーブがそっと口を開いた。「そうしたいなら、いいぞ」言葉を切る。トニーは身を起こした。

＊スティーブ？＊

「昨日の夜、君はたしか、その。夜中にこっちへ来ていた」

　ねこが赤面するものかどうか知らないが、自分の顔が熱くなるのはわかった。＊その、それは――＊スティーブより先に起きたので気づかれていないと思ったのだが、それは間違っていたようだ。なんと続けたものかわからなかったが、ありがたいことにスティーブがさえぎる。

「いいんだ。かまわない」スティーブは言った。「わかってる。君はいま大変なんだ。こっちのほうがくつろげるなら、そうしていい」

＊本当に？＊トニーは疑わしげに言った。その申し出を受けたい気持ちは真実だったが、スティーブに義務感からそう言ってほしくはなかった。＊こねこだって重たいんだぞ＊

「本当だ」スティーブは言った。「もし嫌だと思うなら昨日の夜のうちにそう言っている。それに、君は重いだなんてとても言えない」

＊いつもの"もっと食べなきゃだめだ"という話に持って行くつもりなら＊トニーは言いつつ、スティーブのベッドにぴょんと飛び乗った。＊ここでやめてくれていいぞ＊

「毎日自分の体重と同じ重さのキャットフードを食べてる君に」スティーブが言う。「とてもじゃないがそんなことは――」

　トニーがにゃおんと鳴くと、スティーブは言葉を切って、にっと笑った。「いいから早くこっちへ」と言う。

　トニーはそろそろとその胸をのぼり、ころんと丸くなった。すぐにスティーブの指が頭を撫でる。馴染んだ、安心できる彼のにおいがする。

「おやすみ、トニー」そっとスティーブの声がして、トニーは応えてにゃんと小さく鳴いた。

 

Part 4

トニーは翌朝スティーブより先に目を覚ました。が、スティーブがここにいてもいいと言ってくれた――招きさえしてくれた――ことなので、あたたかく頑丈な体の上に、そのまま居座ることにした。ニュース番組にアクセスし（東から竜巻を予感させる黒い雲、スピアーズがまた更生施設に、キャプテン・アメリカのネコについては依然謎のまま）、メールを開く（スパムが16通、スパムフィルターのプログラムをまた改善する必要があるようだ。新規メッセージは27通）。そのうち20通をペッパーに転送して内心ふんと笑い――件名はイベントへの招待やカンファレンスだ、ペッパーには処理をせいぜい楽しんでもらおう――それから、研究開発部門から転送されてきた最新の仕様書を開く。

　そこにあった数式を計算し直していた時（ある変数が抜けていると思われたからだ、間違いに赤マルをつけて送りつけ返してやる気だった）、スティーブの呼吸が変わった。ほんのわずかに乱れたかと思うと、意識を浮上させる。きわめてスムーズだった。もしも胸の上に丸くなっていなければ、気がつきもしなかっただろう。

　スティーブはあくびをして、わずかにみじろぎしたが、胸の上のトニーを驚かすほどではなかった。そしてやさしい手が背中に下りてきて、指が毛なみを梳くように首から尻尾まで撫でる。トニーがごろごろ喉を鳴らしていることに気づいたのはやってしまってから数秒たったあとで、ハッとしてやめる。

「おはよう」スティーブの声は起きたばかりでまだ掠れている。「きにしなくていい」

「おはよう」トニーは言った。今は鳴き声のほうが、あまり決まり悪げに響かない気がしたからだ。

「何時だ？」スティーブがたずねて、またあくびをした。指はまだトニーの背をやさしく撫でるようになぞっている。トニーはそれに身を任せて、小さく小さく喉を鳴らした。

＊７時半だ＊数式の計算を終えつつ言う。開発部門の連中はやはり変数を見落としていた。計算式のファイルをメールに添付し、多くの人命が失われるところだったという意味のほんの少し意地の悪いコメントをつけて、送りつけ返してやる。

「トレーニングの時間だ」スティーブが言い、空いている手で伸びをした。胸の筋肉がトニーの体の下で収縮するのがわかる。

＊コーヒーの時間だ＊トニーは言った。

「ねこにコーヒーはよくない」スティーブが言う。

「スティーーーブ」あわれっぽく鳴いて、目を見開き、できるかぎりかわいそうな顔つきを作る。

　スティーブはしばし固まったが、やがて頭を振った。「言ったはずだぞ」と言う。「そんな目をしたって効かないんだ」

　トニーは溜息をついて体の丸めを解き、伸びをしようとして、寸前でまだ自分がスティーブの上に立っていることに気づいて思いとどまった。おそらくスティーブも爪を肌に突き刺されるのは歓迎しないだろう。とことことスティーブから下りて自分の椅子に飛び乗り、代わりにそこで伸びをする。

　スティーブは身を起こし、足をベッドの端から下ろして立ち上がった。両手を頭の上にあげて伸びをすると、シャツがズボンのウエストの上までずり上がる。それから前屈して、つま先に指を触れる。ぽきぽきっと何かの音。スティーブがふうっと息を吐く。

「ぶきみだな」トニーはつぶやく。スティーブが体を起こした。

「私がジムに行く前に何か食べるか？」バスルームに入り、ドアを閉めながらたずねる。

＊ああ＊トニーは言う。＊ちょっとまあすごくはらがへった＊

「べつに文句をつけたりはしない」スティーブが言った。すぐにトレーニングウェアに着替えて出てくると、寝巻をベッドの上に放り投げる。「よし、キッチンだ」

　飛び下りて自分で向かおうとしたが、一歩も踏み出さないうちにスティーブはトニーをすくいあげ、肩の上に乗せて歩き出した。トニーは内心で肩をすくめ、そこでくつろぐことにする。

　トニーの朝食を用意すると、スティーブは水のボトルを冷蔵庫から取り出して、廊下をエレベーターのほうへ歩いていった。食事に気をとられていたトニーは、その去っていく音を上の空で聞く。奇妙なことに何日も、そうだもう三日も同じものを食べているというのに、フードは最初の時と同じようにうまかった。これもねこ特有のおかしな性質に違いない。

　ボウルをきれいに舐めてしまうと、トニーはテーブルから飛び下りてリビングへとことこ歩いていった。窓から射し込む朝日が並んだソファの上に広いひだまりを作っている。トニーは肘掛けの上にひょいと飛び乗って、暖かい光の中で丸くなり、もう一度メールにアクセスした。下まで見ていくと別のプロジェクトのための仕様書一式がきている。三日前に計算のミスを徹底的にやっつけてやったものだ。今度はもう少し良いものを出してきたならいいのだが。

　しばらくすると、ＭＪとピーターが廊下をキッチンへやってくる音が聞こえ、ボウルとスプーンがカチャカチャ鳴った。このプロジェクトのほうが数式ははるかに複雑で、トニーは絡み合う計算式４つとグラフ２つを同時に処理していた。ここまでのところ数字は合っていたが、最後まで判断は保留しておくつもりだ。

　さらにカチャカチャと鳴る音がして、朝食が終わったことがわかった。足音が二回ほど目の前を通り過ぎてから、ようやくピーターがこちらに気づく。

「あ、トニー」と言う。「やあ」

　トニーは顔を上げ、ピーターが通信機をつけていないことを確認すると、あごを前足の上に戻した。「おはよう」

　ピーターはまわりをきょろきょろ見回すと、トニーの視界から一瞬姿を消した。「ねえ、これのせててくれない？」ピーターのにおいがする何かが、後頭部のほうへふわりとかけられる。「そうそういいよ。そのまま――」

　ぶわっと空気が揺れて、ピーターがバク転らしきことをしたのがわかった。カメラのフラッシュが光る。トニーの目の前に着地したピーターは笑顔は、どこか緊張している。まるで顔を爪でひっかかれるんじゃないかと警戒でもしているように。そして立ち上がり、トニーの上にのせたものをパッと取り上げる。「よーし、じゃ、仕事に行こうっと！　じゃあね――」

「ピーター――」呼んだが、その気になった時のピーターの動きはそれはそれは素早い。すでにエレベーターに乗っていて、ドアが二人の間で閉まる。

　トニーはたっぷり１分ほど床を睨みつけていたが、やがて目の奥の計算式がピタリと完成した。数字が誤りなくスプール処理される。確認のためクロスチェックをかけたが、グラフの最後の一点にいたるまで全て正しかった。彼らも今回はしっかりと仕事をしてきたことなので、トニーはメールに"犠牲者なし"とだけ書き添えて自分のファイルを添付し、送信した。

「おはよう、トニー」MJが言い、トニーの頭をぽんと撫でながら通り過ぎると、香水がふわりと香る。「いい一日を！」

「ありがとう」トニーは言って、ねこの手をふってみせた。MJは笑顔で手をふりかえすと、同じようにエレベーターに向かっていった。

　トニーのメールがピコンと音を立てた。新しいメッセージを見ればペッパーからだ。件名は"トニーへ超重要案件"。溜息をついて開く。文面は短く、単刀直入だった――10時からの役員会議に遅れずに来ること、さもなくば命の保証はしないし辞職も辞さないということ。トニーは"今ちょっとねこになってるから"というのが十分な言い訳になるかどうか考えたが、多分ならないと結論した。

　代わりに電話をかける。

「トニー、今どこ？」

＊肉体的には出席できない＊トニーは言った。

「トニー――」ペッパーが口を開きかけ、トニーはそれだけで脅し文句が始まろうとしているのがわかった。

＊テレカンファレンスで参加する＊すばやくトニーは言い、それから電話ごしの沈黙とはこんなに恐ろしいものだったろうかと考えた。

「ベッドの上で生死の境をさまよってるくらいの理由はあるのよね」とペッパーは言ったが、ダメだとか殺すとかではなかったので、トニーは勝利だと思うことにした。

＊今は皆に姿を見せることはできないとだけ言っておく、追及はしないでくれ＊

「またベッドに手錠で繋がれてるの？」ペッパーが疑わしげに言う。トニーはぎょっとして思わず声が出た。

＊なんだって？　ちがう！＊

「わかった」ペッパーが言う。「9時55分に電話する」そして通話は切れた。すぐに彼女から新しいメールで、会議の議題が届いた。それをスキャンし、新しいウインドウに開いて脇のほうにやっておいてから、30分間それを無視して残りのメールをチェックする。

　エレベーターがピンと音を立てて開いた。出てきた足音がリビングエリアに入ってくる。トニーが自分の作業から注意をひきはがして見上げると、くしゃくしゃの髪にタオルを首にかけたスティーブが、トニーのいる部屋のほうへ歩いてきた。

「やあ」トニーは言った。

　スティーブがこちらを見た。「ああ、そこにいたのか。だいじょうぶか？　何かほしいものは？」

＊ペッパーから身を守る方法がほしい＊トニーが言い、スティーブはにっと笑った。

「役員会議をずる休みする手助けはしないぞ」と言う。

＊スティーーーブ＊トニーはあわれっぽく言ったが、スティーブは首を横に振った。笑っている。

「得意のあの目をしてみせたほうがまだチャンスがあったな」言って、そのまま視界から出ていく。

　トニーは溜息をついて、また顎を下ろし、仕事に戻った。

＊＊＊

　役員会議は予期した通りにつつがなく運んだ。すなわち、トニーがジェットブーツの出力アップのための設計をあれこれいじくっている間に、役員たちはトニーがすでに考慮済みの問題や、大して興味のない問題について議論していた。最終的に彼らも似たような結論にたどりつき、満足して、でなくともトニーに憤懣を覚えることなく、帰っていった。去り際、中継用カメラにじろりと長い視線を送っていったペッパーに、トニーは少なくとも彼女から50階分は離れた場所にいることに急に強い感謝の念を覚えた。

　現実世界に注意を戻すと、会議のうちにいつのまにか、本を手にしたスティーブが自分の隣に腰をおちつけていて、すぐ横に腕を置き、指を軽くトニーの背中にのせていた。時折、上の空のまま、トニーの頭のうしろを指で掻く。自分でも気づいていないかのような仕草だった。トニーはまた、小さく低く、ごろごろ喉を鳴らしてしまっていた自分に、しっかりしろと言い聞かせた。スティーブは自分がねこだから撫でているだけだ。ねこに遭遇したら誰でもそうするものだ。意味なんてないのだから余計なことは考えるな。

　ふたたびメールをひっぱりだす。さらに５通の招待状をペッパーに転送し、目に入った新規メッセージの送信者は、メアリー・ジェーン・ワトソン・パーカー。件名には"夫のことは好きなので殺さないでください"とある。トニーは怪訝な顔をし、メールを開いた。

　MJの文章は簡潔だった――"親愛なるトニーへ、私は夫を愛しているけれど彼には時々ちょっと馬鹿なところがあります。殺さないでおいてくれたら嬉しいです。愛をこめて、MJ"――そして下にリンクがついている。icanhascheezburger.comの中のどこかのアドレスだ。ページが読み込まれる数秒間、トニーはやや困惑して、なぜMJが自分にキャット・マクロのサイトへのリンクを送ってきたのだろうと考える。

　そして読み込みが完了した。猛然と立ち上がり、全身の毛を逆立てる。「殺す！！！」トニーは金切声をあげた。

　横でぎょっとしたスティーブが、本を手から落としかける。

「トニー？　どうした？」

＊ピーターを殺してやる！！！＊怒鳴る。爪がソファの肘掛けを裂いて穴を開けたが構いはしない、この爪を代わりにピーター・パーカーに食い込ませて墓場送りにしてやる。

「トニー？」スティーブが言う。

　トニーは言葉にならない唸り声を発し、しっぽをぶんぶんと振った。ピーターがどこにいるのか知らないが、トニーの殺気を感知して、今頃スパイダー・センスが発動していればいいのだ。

「トニー、話してくれ」スティーブが言い、危険をかえりみずに肘掛けの上、トニーの爪の両側に手を置く。「頼む」

　トニーは振り向いて目を細め、スティーブをじろりと見た。＊ピーターが私をキャット・マクロにしたんだ＊と言う。＊インターネット上で＊

　スティーブが眉をひそめた。「それは、あのキャプションがついたネコの写真のことだろう？」

＊そうだ＊トニーは言う。＊おもしろい時もあるが、これは一切おもしろくない＊

「ピーターは何をしたんだ？」スティーブが言う。トニーはテレビの出力を操作して、画面にその画像を転送した。

＊自分の目で見ろ＊トニーは言い、食い込んだ爪をカウチから用心深く抜く。

　それは肘掛けの上に寝そべったトニーの画像で、背中にかかっているのはピーターのスパイダーマンのマスクだ。キャプションは、"きゃぷてんあめりかのネコはすぱいでぃのほうが好きなんだにゃ"。

　スティーブが目をまたたいた。「そうなのか？」と尋ねる。

＊なんだって？　そんなわけない＊トニーは言った。＊いや。そんなわけはないし、まして今この瞬間には絶対に好きじゃない＊

「しかし」スティーブが言う。「私は君のもっと恥ずかしい写真だって見たことがあるが」

＊そういう問題じゃない！＊トニーは呻いた。＊問題は、ピーターは私の友人のはずで、友人は人をキャット・マクロにしてネットに投稿したりしないってことだ＊

「削除できないのか？」スティーブが尋ねる。

　トニーは長い息を吐き、腰を下ろした。「できない」と言う。「今削除したらますます話題になるだけだ。ネットは自主規制が大嫌いなんだ」

　今度はスティーブが溜息をつく番だった。「そろそろ昼食の時間だ――なにか食べたら気分もよくなるかもしれないぞ」

＊コーヒー＊トニーは言い、スティーブにみじめっぽく呻いてみせる。

「だめだ」スティーブは言って、爪がまだ出ていることを考えてかちょっと慎重に、トニーを抱き上げた。

　スティーブは正しかった――またキャットフードをボウル一杯食べてしまうと、ピーターを殺す気はそれほどなくなっていた。しかし報復は受けさせねばならない。トニーは、自分のような能力を持った相手にケンカを売れば必ず伴う危険性について、ピーターは思いつかなかったのだろうかと考えた。ピーターが身につけて持ち歩いているアベンジャーズの通信機を追跡し、最も近い携帯電話の信号を捉えて（その距離３インチ、ピーターのものに間違いない）、着信音を見つけられるうちでもっともひどい新人ポップ・バンドに変更してやる。

　トニーが復讐のために他にできることを考えていた（トニーはそれほど狭量ではないので、本気でピーターのクレジットカードの信用情報をめちゃくちゃにしたり、自分にアクセス可能なすべてのデーターベース、すなわちそれはほとんど全てということだが、それらから彼のデータを消去してしまうつもりはなかったが、そうしてやったらどんなにスッとするかと数分間考えるくらいのつもりはあった）その時、警報が鳴った。トニーは自分がねこであってつまり全然だめであるということを今度はキッチンから出る前に思い出し、床に罵りを吐いて、アーマーを呼び出した。

　通信機ごしに召集命令を出したスティーブが、すぐに廊下からキッチンへ駆け込んでくる。

「トニー？　まだいるか？」

　トニーは踏まれそうになってサッと横によけた。「ここだ」

「ここにいたか」スティーブが膝をつく。「きわめて簡単なルールが３つだ。１、私の言うことを聞く。２、ポーチから出ない。３、危険なことは絶対にしない」

スティーブを見上げたトニーは、その腰にさがっているポーチのひとつがa)からっぽで、b)フタがなく、c)だいたい自分と同じサイズであることに気づいて、目をまたたいた。＊本気か？＊と言う。＊いや、よし、わかった＊スティーブの気が変わる暇を与えてはいけない。

　スティーブはトニーをすくいあげ、ポーチの中におさめた。「あと、人をひっかかなければそのほうがいい」と付け加える。

＊自分はあの男の顔面を殴りたくならなかったとでもいう口調だな＊トニーは言ったが、しかしスティーブのことなので、本当にならなかったのかもしれない。そうこうするうちにエレベーターが着いた。

キッチンからエレベーターに向かう途中でアイアンマンアーマーと落ち合うと、その腕がスティーブの腰にしっかりと回される。発進する。トニーは警報を発した警察の無線に割って入った。

＊こちらアイアンマン＊割り込んで言うと、その声を聞いて彼らの混乱した音声がサッと静かになった。＊相手は何者だ？＊

　区域内にある唯一のカメラ――マンハッタン島の北東の端だ――では、深刻な顔のニュースキャスターが午後にやってくる竜巻の猛威について話している。視聴者の皆さんは洗濯物を取り込み、しっかり戸締りをして、竜巻に備えてください。

「ラフトから例の竜巻について警報が入電」無線からしっかりとした男の声がする。「ラフト上空は何事もなく通過しましたが、アッパーマンハッタンに直行しています」

＊何がだ？＊トニーはたずねた。＊敵が何者か教えてくれ＊

「入った情報のかぎりでは」男が言った。「あの竜巻は、空飛ぶ猫の大群だそうです」言葉を切る。「馬鹿げてるとは思いますが、しかし、その、昨日は巨大ロブスターだったわけですから」

＊わかってる＊トニーは言った。＊心配するな、あの臭いもまだ落ちてないくらいだ。やつらはもう上陸したのか？＊言いながら衛星映像にアクセスし、該当地域の様子をとらえる。空飛ぶ猫の大群（空飛ぶ猫だって？　失礼な話だ、この自分でさえ翼なんかついていないのに）は、ライカーズ島とマンハッタンの間に流れる川の上、黒い影としてしか映っていない。

「ランドールズ・ワーズ島に接近中」男が言った。「あと数分で上陸します」

＊我々もだ＊トニーは言った。＊アイアンマン通信終了＊

　島へ直行するよう進路を調整し、トニーはポーチの中で身をちぢめた。＊目を閉じてろ＊とスティーブに言う。＊あの竜巻は竜巻じゃない。あれは空飛ぶ猫のかたまりで、こちらに向かってる。ちがうぞルーク、冗談を言ってるわけじゃない＊

「冗談だろ」ルークが言う。

「ははあ」ピーターが言う。「ロブスターを食べに来たんじゃない」

「うげ」ジェシカが言う。

「なんだよ、昨日いなかったくせに！」ピーターが言う。

「マリア・ヒルに言って」ジェシカが言う。「私だって一緒に巨大ロブスターと戦いたかったんだから」

「うそだ」ピーターが言う。

「ま、そうね」ジェシカが言った。「マリア・ヒルの相手のほうがましだったとは思う、でもそれは髪を洗い直す必要がないからってだけよ」

　トニーは目をぐるりと回して、島の端に位置する円形広場の中央に、きっちりと自分とスティーブを着陸させた。この距離からは、猫の群れはまだ竜巻雲のように見える。目測すればかなり低空を飛んでいるようだ。いいことだ。アベンジャーズの半数以上が飛べないことを考えると、低いところにいてくれなければ厄介なことになる。

「皆、到着予定時刻は？」スティーブが聞く。と、ピーターが手近の運動場用ライトに糸をひっかけて空中をすべり下りてきた。

「やあ」と言う。「で、トニー、あれ親戚の集まり？」

　トニーはポーチの端に爪をかけて背筋を伸ばし、ピーターにできうる限りもっとも物騒な視線を送る。

「もうすぐ戦闘に入るのをありがたいと思え」トニーが言い、アーマーが威圧的に腕を組む。「でなければ今頃とっくに死んでる」

　ピーターは視線をトニーからアーマーに移し、ごくりと唾を飲んだ。「さあ！」明るく言う。「キャップ、作戦は？」

　ジェシカがほとんど音もなくピーターの後ろに下り立つと同時、広場の端に車が止まった。飛び出した遠い人影がこちらに駆け寄って、近づくとルーク・ケイジの姿になった。スティーブは地形をさっと一瞥し、それからもう一瞥、今度は少し長めに、迫りくる竜巻を見た。

「よし」と言う。「スパイダーウーマン、アイアンマン、二人は空だ。高くは飛ぶな。やつらをこちらの射程範囲から出さないようにしろ。スパイダーマン、照明を使ってここ一帯に糸を張れ、やつらを網で食い止めろ。ルークと私は地上で迎撃する」

　ピーターがうなずき、手近の照明のポールに糸でのぼっていく。アーマーが離陸し、ジェシカがそれに続く。

　スティーブの隣では、ルークが首をぽきぽきと鳴らし、肩を回している。「最初は巨大ロブスターで、次は空飛ぶ猫か」つぶやく。「どうにかなっちまいそうだ」

＊少なくともねこにはなってないな＊トニーはスティーブに言う。スティーブがグローブの手で頭を掻いた。

　猫の群れが近付くと、一匹一匹の姿がはっきりと視認できるようになった。まず昨日のロブスターほどには大きくないが、平均的な飼い猫よりはずっと大きい――おそらく人間の太腿ほどの体高だとトニーは思った。それにみんな翼がある――巨大な、白い、羽毛のついた翼だ。猫たち自身もさまざまな色の毛並みをしているが、黒っぽい色合いが多いようだ。

　島の防波堤を越えると、最も下方を飛んでいた一群がすべるように着陸し、芝生の上をこちらめがけて走り始めた。スティーブが重心をやや落として戦闘体勢に入り、シールドを腕に構える。

　一匹目の猫が広場の向こう側に足を踏み入れた時、スティーブが深呼吸をした。「所属不明の猫へ告ぐ、君達はアメリカの領土を侵犯している！」閲兵式のごとき堂々たる調子で叫ぶ。「停止せよ！」

　トニーは猫たちを見やった。スティーブに気がついた様子さえない。＊まあ、その手はだめだろうという気はしてた＊

　スティーブは肩をすくめた。「試してみたっていいだろう」言い、そしてシールドを放った。

　空中では、アーマーがガントレットを上空に向けて生成したエナジーシールドに、前方の猫たちが激突し、後方の群れがそれを避けようと急激に割れていく。その隣では、ジェシカが猫たちを低空へ囲い込もうとヴェノム・ブラストを放つ。

　スティーブのシールドが地上の第一陣を蹴散らした。敵の渦中へと突進していったルークが、あっというまに大群に紛れて視認できなくなる。

「いったい何匹いるの？」ジェシカが言い、アーマーが肩をすくめた。

「町中のペットショップがキャットニップのセールでもやってるんじゃない？」ピーターが言う。「待てよ。なんでそれを思いつかなかったんだろう？　キャットニップ使っちゃえば――」

「だめだ」スティーブが言った。トニーのポーチの上をかばうように手をかざす。口調に込められた警告の響きは、トニーでさえはっとさせられた。「それはとてつもなく良くないアイデアだ」

「アイアンマン」一呼吸おいて、しょげた調子のピーターが言う。「肩借りるよ」

＊よし＊トニーが言う。と、糸がアーマーの一方の肩に付着し、ピーターの体重がかかるのがわかる。一瞬後、糸を引いてぎゅんとアーマーの頭上に飛び出したピーターが、猫の群れを一気に上空に突き抜け、巨大な網を張って、できるかぎり多くの猫をその下に捉える。それから重力の法則に従い、視界から消えていった。

　猫たちが鳴き声をあげはじめた。トニーはこんな不協和音をこれまでの人生で聞いたことがないと思った（ひどくまずいオーケストラや弦楽四重奏の演奏だって経験済の自分がだ）。猫たちは体勢を立て直しつつあり、隊列を組み直し、負傷した者を空中へ運んでいる。そして、その鳴き声から注意をそらした時にはじめて、トニーは彼らが、じつは互いに会話しているのだと気がついたのだった。

　鳴き声は、それについて考えている時や、集中して聞いている時は、意味を持たないノイズにすぎない。しかしちゃんと聞くのをやめて他のことを、なんでもいい、たとえば横に飛びのいてまたシールドを放つスティーブの体の動きとか、そういうことを考えはじめると、鳴き声を言葉として聞くことができるのだ。

　自分に彼らの言葉が理解できるなら、むこうもこちらの言葉がわかるかもしれない。

＊スティーブ＊トニーは専用回線で言った。＊君のルールを全部破らないといけない＊

「だめだ」シールドを受け止めながらスティーブが言う。

　猫たちの苦痛の鳴き声を“聞かない”ようにすれば、トニーには彼らの言っていることがわかった。体勢を整え、次にシールドが投げられたら食い止める防衛ラインを組み、無防備になったその人間に一斉に飛びかかって八つ裂きにしてしまえ。そんなことは決してさせない。

＊すまない＊トニーは言った。＊どうしても――＊そしてスティーブが止める前にポーチから飛び出し、地上に下り立って、すうっと限界まで息を吸う。

「止まれ！！」吠えた。そしてトニー自身も驚いたことに、猫たちは止まった。

「トニー――」スティーブが言いかけ、そして静まりかえった場に言葉を切る。「いったい何をしてる？」声を小さくして聞く。

＊戦うのをやめろ＊トニーは急いでアベンジャーズの回線に言った。＊いいから、いったんやめてくれ――＊

　猫たちからざわめきが起きた。トニーにはよく聞き取れないささやき声と、羽がこすれあう音、そして前方の隊列が割れたかと思うと、漆黒の猫が一匹、トニーの前方数ヤードのところまで歩み出してきた。他の猫たちと同じ大きさだが、その翼はつややかな黒で、今は体の横にきちんとたたまれている。どこか懐かしいような、同時にまったく異質であるようなそのにおいは、風に吹かれてすぐ霧消する。

「小さきねこよ」その猫は言った。「民を統率する者として貴殿にお目にかかる。我ら民の名は――」そしてトニーには翻訳できない音を発する。一方の足を前に出して、頭を低め、翼を少し地上に傾けて、浅い礼をする。「我々は、長きにわたり失われた我らが神を捜している。神に会われたか？」

「お目にかかる」トニーは言い、相手とまったく同じように頭を下げた。「あなたがた民のことも、神のことも、私は聞いたことはない。しかしもし神のことを教えてくだされば、探す手伝いはできるかもしれない」

　前列の猫たちがささやきを始めるが、リーダーからの鋭い一瞥がそれを黙らせた。

「よろしい」と言う。「私の名は――」そしてまた発した音は、トニーの脳には”デイヴ”と聞こえた。猫は芝生の上にすまして座り、しっぽを足のそばにくるんと回す。

「私の名はスターク」ちゃんと発音できたかわからなかったが、トニーは答えて言い、同じように座った。デイヴとの目線の高さの差が気に入らなかったが、自分がちいさなこねこであることを考えると、いかんせんどうしようもない。「あなたがたの神とはどんな方か？」

「あの人なにやってんの？」ピーターが通信機ごしにささやいた。

＊彼らと会話してるんだ、あたりまえだろう？＊トニーは言った。

「猫語喋れるようになったの？」ピーターは言ったが、それ以上くだらない質問はしなかった。

「我らが神に真の名はない」デイヴは話しはじめた。「あの方は聖女の車を牽くために選ばれしものであり、その任にすぐれるがゆえに永遠の命を与えられたのだ。最初の民は、酷薄な主人から神が救い出された子猫だった。我ら民は神の慈悲への感謝を忘れはしない」

　トニーはうなずいた。＊猫の神様を捜してるらしい＊と仲間たちに言う。＊どうやら北欧神話の猫のようだぞ＊

「ずいぶん遠くまで旅をしてきたな」スティーブが呟いた。

「我らが神はしばしば姿を変えられる」デイヴが続ける。「馬のごとく大きくも、鼠のごとく小さくもある。だが神は常に漆黒であられる」

「神はあなたがたのような翼を持っているか？」トニーは尋ねた。デイヴの後ろで、前列の猫たちがまたささやきを始めた。

「持っていない」デイヴが言う。「この翼は、神を捜す旅の助けに聖女から授けられたものだ。神が我々の地に戻られし時は、我々は感謝とともにこの賜り物をお返しするであろう」

　前列の猫たちのささやきは今や唱和して、祈りの声のようになっていた。声はとても小さかったが、トニーには彼らが”名を持たぬもの”という言葉を唱和しているように聞こえた。自分の翻訳がまちがっているのかもしれない。

　猫たちを振り返り、それからトニーに視線を戻したデイヴの目が、大きく見開かれた。唱和はますます大きくなり、そしてトニーは、彼らが唱えているのが”名を持たぬもの”ではないことに気がついた。いや、確かにそう言ってはいるのだ。なぜなら、”スターク”を猫語に訳すと、その言葉になるらしいのだから。猫たちは、トニーの名を唱えているのだ。

　トニーは自分を見下ろした。真っ黒のまえあし。そしてデイヴに視線を戻す。

「神よ」デイヴが言った。「ついにお目にまみえた。神はここに神の国を作られた――我らを導きたまえ、そしてこの人間の島を我々のものとし、神とともに生きましょう」

　トニーは立ち上がり、目の前を凝視した。状況が正しく飲み込めない。猫たちは自分をその神だと思っている。自分を――

「なにがあったんだろ？」ピーターがジェシカに耳打ちする。トニーはぷるぷるとして、めまいを振り払った。

＊彼らは私が神だと思ってる＊トニーは言った。

「何だと思ってるって？」ピーターが言う。と、デイヴが突然立ち上がり、怒りの威嚇を発した。

「神への不敬だ！」鳴く。「ご命令を、神よ！　神の名の下に征服を！」

＊スティーブ＊トニーは専用回線で言った。＊スティーブ、私を持ち上げてくれ。頭を高くしないといけない＊

　スティーブが一歩前に出る。前列の猫たちが威嚇の声を出す。

「神よ――」デイヴが言う。トニーは鳴き声をあげた。

「静まれ！」言う。スティーブが後ろに膝をつき、前に両手をさしだして、トニーが慎重にそこに乗れるようにした。そして頭上まで持ち上げる。スティーブの腕は疲れるだろうが、このまま上げておいてもらえればばっちりだ。

＊みんなはひざまずいてくれ＊通信機のメイン回線を通して言う。＊早く。やるんだ＊

　アーマーが即座に膝を折った。他のアベンジャーズは目を見合わせたが、スティーブがすでに地に膝をついているので、彼らもまたそうする。

　トニーは顎を上げた。「見てのとおりだ」宣言する。「お前たちの征服は必要ではない。この人間たちはすでに私の召使である」

＊案外、＊とスティーブに言う。＊猫の神様になるのもいいかもしれないぞ＊

「よくない」スティーブがほとんど息だけでささやいた。「やつらと一緒に連れて行かれてしまうんだぞ」

＊だがこんな権力は他じゃあなかなか手に入らな――＊

「それ以上言ったら」ささやく。「君をやつらに差し出すからな」

「わが僭越を許したまえ、神よ」デイヴが言い、地につくほど頭を下げた。「どうか、ご命令を」

　トニーは内心ため息をついた。猫の神様になるのもいいかもしれないが、自分がじつはa)猫でもなければb)神でもない、ということがばれたら、きっと面白くないことになるにちがいない。それに神様になったって、スティーブを手に入れられるわけでもない。

「私はお前たちとともには行けない」トニーは言った。「そしてお前たちはここにいてはいけない。聖女は永遠に翼を貸してくださるわけではないのだから」

「だが神よ！」デイヴが頭を上げ、異を唱えた。「我らとともにいらっしゃらねば、神はお帰りになれぬ！　神は――神は我らのように翼をお持ちにならぬではないか」

「私の力を疑うのか？」できうるかぎりの迫力で一喝すると、デイヴは頭を垂れた。「私がここを去る時が来た暁には、帰還する力を聖女が授けてくださるであろう」

　デイヴが立ち上がった。「御意」と言う。「神よ、わが傲慢を許したまえ。御威光に一片の疑いもなく」地につくほど頭を垂れ、翼をぺたりと広げる。その後ろで数百匹もの猫たちが同じくひれ伏した。トニーは息を飲み、そして精いっぱいしゃんと背伸びした。

「私は必ず戻る」と言う。「案ずるな、疑うな。たとえ年月がかかろうとも、お前たちの神は必ずお前たちのもとに戻る」

「お待ち申し上げる」デイヴが言い、すっくと立ち上がった。「わが神よ、神のために道を拓き、ご帰還をお待ちいたします。願わくばふたたび我らの聖堂が神の御威光で満ちる日の遠からざることを！」

　トニーが頭を傾げてみせると、デイヴは猫たちの群れに向き直った。「我らの地へ帰る！」鳴き声をあげる。「陣形を組め！」

　各中隊の隊長たちの鳴き声がいくつも重なって、列を組み帰路を決定する命令が飛び交った。デイヴがふたたび頭を下げる。「ふたたびまみえる日まで！」トニーにむかって鳴き声をあげる。そして隊列が次々と空中へ浮かび上がり、デイヴを最後尾に、猫たちは飛び立った。一団は島のまわりをぐるりと一度まわってから、ライカーズ島をこえて、どこか彼らの元来たところへと戻って行った。

「何やったの？」ピーターが聞いた。ひざまずいた体勢から全員が立ち上がる。スティーブは腕を下ろし、仲間たちに向き直った。トニーは急にぺたりと座り込んでしまい、スティーブの支えに身を任せなければならなかった。

「家に帰したのさ」トニーは言った。

筆者注：  
興味のある方向けに、空飛ぶ猫の背景知識はこちら。  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freyja#Cat-drawn_Chariot

 

Part5

　タワーへの空の帰路は、吹き過ぎる風の音のほかには沈黙だけだった。スティーブはトニーをポーチに戻さず、シールドを背中に回して両腕でトニーを抱いていたが、トニーは不安には感じなかった――むしろその逆だ。スティーブは自分を落としたりしないし、それにスティーブは力強くてあたたかくて、トニーの唐突な虚脱感を埋めてくれた。あの猫たちの、故郷を遠く離れて捜索の旅をする、よるべもない様子を見てしまうと――

　トニーは心中でぷるぷると身を振った。彼らの神になってやることはできないし、捜し物をみつけてやることもできないが、これ以上困ったことにならないよう見守ってやることはできる。手近の衛星に命令を送信するのには数瞬もかからず、猫たちの位置探知が開始された。これで彼らが地球のどこにいても、必要ならばトニーにはいつでも見つけることができる。

　アーマーが二人を屋上にそっと着地させた。トニーは意識の隅のほうでアーマーにスティーブを放させ、電源を落とすためにガレージに行かせた。スティーブはトニーを連れて室内へ行き、廊下を通って、自分たちの部屋へ入る。トニーはぶんと頭を振った。ほんとうに自分はどうかしてるにちがいない。自分たちの部屋じゃない。スティーブの部屋だ。そのことを早く思い出しておいたほうが、元に戻った時、スティーブに鼻先でドアをぴしゃりと閉められても傷つかなくて済むのだ。実際のところは、スティーブはトニーの鼻先でドアを、たとえ比喩的にでも、閉めたりはしないのだが、自分のことだからきっといつかスティーブを怒らせてそういうことも――

　スティーブはトニーをバスルームの洗面台に置くと、流しの蛇口をひねった。

　肉球で感じる洗面台は冷たく、トニーは振り返ってスティーブをあおぎ、目をまたたいた。＊スティーブ？　何を――＊

　スティーブは親指で水の温度を確かめ、スイッチを押して排水溝をふさいだ。「君が風呂に入る」と言う。

＊なに？　いやだ＊トニーは反射的に言った。

「トニー」ゆっくりと洗面ボウルの水位が上がっていくのを見ながら、スティーブが言う。「君は今ねこかもしれないが、もう何日もシャワーを浴びてないんだぞ」

＊猫は水が嫌いなんだ＊トニーは言う。＊これはデータとしてちゃんと――＊

「私の記憶がたしかなら、毎日温水を使い切るのは君だったはずだ」スティーブが言葉をかぶせた。蛇口を締め、トニーを見る。「文句言わずに入れ」

　トニーはそうっと洗面ボウルの端へと踏み出し、細いふちの上にやや危なっかしく乗り上げた。片あしをちょんと水につける。スティーブのおかげで水温はちょうどよく、とりあえず、凍えてしまうことはなさそうだ。

　スティーブが肩を動かして、シールドのストラップから腕を抜く。トニーは今度は反対側のあしをちょんと入れた。スティーブはシールドを壁にたてかけて、こちらへ戻ってくる。

「痛いことはしない、保証する」スティーブが言い、手でトニーの背中を撫でたので、トニーはにゃんと鳴いて、ちゃぽんと入った。

　一瞬、水が頭の上まで迫り、トニーは沈んだ。感じられるのは水が毛の中に入ってくる感覚だけだ。それから、ほとんどひとりでにあしが動き出し、ぱしゃっと飛沫を立てて水面に戻った。そのままあしを掻いて浮く。

「だいじょうぶか？」スティーブが聞く。トニーは注意深くあしを掻いて、スティーブにいちばん近い端へ泳いでいき、見上げた。

＊世界一ちいさなプールだな＊と言う。

「そうだな、君が世界一ちいさなねこだから」スティーブが言う。「待ってろ、シャンプーをとってくる」

　シャワー室へひょいと頭を入れてボトルを手に取るスティーブが、曇りガラスのむこうに青い影になって見え、それから戻ってきて、グローブを脱いで壁のシールドのそばに放った。袖をまくり、それからトニーと洗面ボウルを見やって、肩をすくめてシャツごと脱ぐ。

＊そんなに水しぶきをたてたりしないぞ＊トニーは言う。

　スティーブは鼻を鳴らし、ボトルをぱちんと開けて、トニーを水からすくいあげた。「目を閉じてろ」と言う。

　トニーはぎゅっと目を閉じ、深く息を吸った。スティーブがシャンプーをかけると、冷やっとした感触がして、それからボトルは洗面台に置かれ、スティーブの手が毛をこすってシャンプーの泡をたてていく。トニーは唐突に、猛烈に、自分が今ねこであることを感謝したくなった。なぜならこんなのは普通だったらありえないことで、この事態が解決してしまえば、もう二度とあるはずもないことだからだ。スティーブの指はやさしく、丁寧で、トニーはただじっとして、それをかみしめていた。

「よし」やがて、スティーブが言った。「息を止めていろ。流すぞ」

　トニーは息を吸った。水の中に戻される。スティーブの指が毛を梳いて、シャンプーを落としていく。それが終わるとまたトニーを持ち上げ、スイッチを戻して排水をする。

「あと少し水で流そう」と言う。「そうしたらタオルで拭くから」

　トニーがぱちぱちと慎重に目をまたたくと、スティーブはまた蛇口をひねって水温を確かめ、流れる水の下にトニーをさらして最後の泡を落とし、さっと蛇口を締めた。

「いいぞ」スティーブはようやく言い、蛇口をきゅっと締めきった。トニーが目を開けると、スティーブがラックからタオルを取るのが見える。

　スティーブはトニーをタオルでざっと拭き、バスルームの外に出した。「あとですぐ食事を用意する」と言う。しばしの間のあと、シャワーがはじまった。

＊わかった＊トニーは言って、自分の椅子に飛びのり、すわった。半分目を閉じて、特にこれといって何も考えないように努力する。濡れた毛はいつもより重く、毛先のほうでごわごわとかたまっている。トニーは立ち上がって犬のようにぶるぶるしたいと思ったが、それはこねことしては品のない作法だろうと思ってやめた。それに、ころんとひっくりかえらずにそれができるかどうかもわからない。今のままでも十分かっこう悪いというのに。

　シャワーが止まった。トニーはあくびをしつつ、体を舐めて乾かしたいという衝動に抗った。ロブスターだの、ニュース番組だの、あの猫たちだのといろいろあって、これまで自分自身の状況についてはあまり考える時間がなかった。もしこれがスーパーヴィランの陰謀かなにかであるなら、とっくに向こうからトニーを笑い物にしにやってきているはずだ。少なくとも自分の知るヴィランたちの性格から考えれば。

　バスルームのドアがかちゃりと開き、スウェットとシャツ姿のスティーブが出てきた。「では、行こう」スティーブが言って、トニーを抱き上げる。「夕食だ」

　スティーブはあたたかく、トニーは体をすりよせた。すぐ元に戻らなければならないわけじゃない、と思う。実のところ。この姿だって、アーマーの操縦も、会社の経営も、いつもやっていることは全部できるのだ。一日くらいこのままだってどうってことはないし、このままなら、その一日はスティーブのそばで過ごすことができる。

　調べるのは明日からにしよう。

＊＊＊

　夕食がすむとスティーブは本を手にしてソファに横になり、トニーはその胸の上にまるくなった。毛はまだ濡れていたし、スティーブの体温を借りなければ寒くてしかたないからだ。スティーブはシャツいっぱいに水のしみをつけられるのも気にしないようで、片方の手は、ページをめくる時以外には、トニーの背中にのせられていた。

　トニーは、仕事のほうは自主的にモラトリアムに入ることにし、メールやメッセージを閉じて、携帯電話の電源オフにあたることを頭の中で行った（つまりそれはペッパーのほうへ転送設定したということだが、彼女はそれほど怒らないはずだった。それほど、というのは、もし電話が彼女へ行ったらたった5分ほど説教をくらえばいいということで、トニーはまったくもってかまわなかった）。今夜はここに、スティーブといる、この時間を無駄にしたくはなかった。できるかぎり覚えていたかった。なぜなら、もちろん、スティーブはトニーのいちばんの友人ではあるのだが、それは夕食後の時間を彼に抱きついて過ごしていいということにはならないからだ。だからトニーは覚えていたかった。死ぬまでずっと覚えていようと思った。

　ピーターとMJが廊下のむこうからキッチンに入ってきて、自分たちで夕食をよそう皿の音がした。やがてピーターがふらりとやってきて、スティーブに挨拶し、そのシャツの濡れたしみの真ん中にまるくなっているトニーに気づいて、二度見をした。

「便器に落ちたの？」ピーターが言い、トニーは鼻を鳴らした。ピーターはやはり通信機を装着していなかったので、トニーは無視することにする。

「いや、洗ってやったんだ」スティーブが言った。「乾くまで、あたたかくしていないと風邪をひくから」

　トニーはわざとらしいくしゃみを一回してみせ、そのあとわざとでないのを半ダースほどした。くそ、風邪なんか冗談じゃない。それに、くしゃみさえこんな聞いたことないほど情けない音だなんて。

　ピーターはとびのいて両手を上げた。「わあ！」と言う。「オッケー、僕はキッチンに退散するよ、風邪をうつされるよりはつまみ食いしてスプーンで叩かれるほうがいいからさ」

「聞こえてる！」MJがキッチンから歌うように言い、ピーターはいそいでドアのむこうに戻っていった。

　トニーはうつらうつら、うたたねをしたが、そのあいだずっとあたたかく、力強く、心強いスティーブの存在を感じていた。スティーブは、いつもにまして今は、トニーにとっての方位磁針で、アーマーを除けば、自分がこんなに居心地よくいられる場所はここ以外にないとさえ思う。スティーブは、自分を役立たずと呼んで殺そうとはしないし、スティーブは、きっと自分より先に死んでしまうこともない。スティーブは――トニーがみじろぎして、もっとすりよろうとすると、背中の手が安心させるように重みをのせた。スティーブが――

「さあ」スティーブが本を閉じて言った。「スーパーヒーローは寝る時間だ」

　トニーは眠たげな抗議の鳴き声を出したが、見せかけだけだった――たしかに疲れていたし、もう記憶にきざんでおくための幸せな数時間はすごしたのだから、眠ってしまってもいい気がした。スティーブは空いた手にトニーを抱いて立ち上がり、廊下を歩いて自分の部屋に行った。トニーが先にバスルームで用を済ませてからスティーブも済ませると、二人はベッドにとびこんだ。

　スティーブが先に横になって姿勢を落ち着け、トニーはその胸の上にまるくなった。スティーブが軽く背中に手をのせて、あたたかくしてくれたので、トニーはのどを鳴らして礼を言う。

「おやすみ」スティーブがそっと言い、トニーは今日という日の最後の記憶を目にきざみつけた。最後の、幸せな記憶を。

＊おやすみ＊

　スティーブが自分の帰る場所だ。

＊＊＊

　そこから遥かかなた遠く、ある山の上で、ある女性がふと目を覚ました。腕を伸ばし、起き上がると、赤い髪がはらりと肩から落ちる。彼女は毛布をきゅっと引き寄せた。夢を見ていたのを覚えている。長くて、深い夢。だが目覚めれば、伸ばした手の指の間をこぼれおちる糸のようにそれはみな消えていってしまう。

　猫がいたかしら、と彼女は思った。鳥だったかもしれないけれど。翼があって、空を飛んだような気もするから。あと、カニかなにか出てきたかしら？　あっというまに薄れ消えていく夢の、しかし最後のところはよく覚えていた。安らかな、満たされた感覚。愛される感覚。

　彼女はしばらくそこに座って、夢の最後のかけらがはじけて塵と消え、もはや手が届かなくなるまで、その気持ちを抱きしめていた。それから頭を振り、ベッドから出る。大事なことじゃない、忘れてしまおう。だって、ただの夢なんだから。

ただの夢なのだから。

 

エピローグ

　スティーブははっと覚醒した。戦闘に備えた緊張感はない、ということはなにも危険はないはずだが、なにか違和感がある。目を閉じたまま、周囲の状況をすばやく確認する。ベッドルームは自分とトニーの呼吸以外は音もなく、動くものの気配もない。気温は異常なし、自分の上になかばのりあげるようにしているトニーはあたたかく、頭を自分の肩に、足を自分の足にからませている。

　外から音でもしたのだろうか？　しかしここは最上階なので、だとすれば本当にひどく大きな音か、きわめて低空を飛行中の飛行機か――と、みじろぎしたトニーが、回したスティーブの腕の中で体をもっとすり寄せようとして、そしてスティーブは違和感の正体がトニーだと気がついた。

　目を開け、横を見られるだけほんのすこし頭を動かすと、トニーはくったりとすっかり人間のそのものの姿で、スティーブの上におおいかぶさり、ぐしゃぐしゃの髪がスティーブの鎖骨をくすぐっている。トニーがまたすこしみじろぎして、そしてスティーブはトニーが革の首輪以外はすっかり全裸なのにも気がついた。スティーブがいやだというわけでは、もちろんないのだが、たぶんトニーはパニックを起こすにちがいない。

　スティーブは頭を枕に戻し、ぼんやりとトニーの背中を指でそっと撫でていた。ここからの選択肢はいくつかあった。となれば、その全てを吟味してみなければ公正とはいえまい。

　今すぐトニーをベッドから蹴り出すという手は、もちろんある。だがスティーブはそれをすぐに却下した。トニーは自分のいちばんの友人だし、それに――つまり、いちばんの友人だ。こねことしてひどくショッキングな数日を過ごしたばかりの彼にそんな仕打ちはしたくない。それにそうでないとしたって、トニーは普段から睡眠をよくとっていないのだから、スティーブとしてはぜひとも睡眠に不都合な邪魔が入らないようにしておきたいのだ。

　トニーが目を覚ますまで待ち、彼の体調をちゃんと確認してから、改めて蹴り出すという手もある。トニーだって理解してくれるはずだ――この３日間というものスティーブはずっとトニーの面倒をみて安全を考えてきたのだし、スティーブにもパーソナルスペースが必要であることを、トニーは間違いなく理解してくれるだろう。しかも時にひどく扱いにくいところがあるトニーの面倒をみていたのだから。しかし一方、そうすることはきっと、トニーにあの傷ついた表情をさせてしまう。どんなに悪気のないつもりの発言であっても、今まさに自分が彼の心を引き裂いて踏みつけにしたのだとわかるあの表情。スティーブは、トニーにあの目をさせる人間になりたくはなかった。それに、なにより彼はトニーなのだ。ねこになっても重荷だったわけでもなんでもない。ただ、ほかの人間が面倒を見たのでは、彼はきっとくつろげないだろうと思っただけだ。たとえば、ピーターの上で寝るトニーなど想像もできない――ジェシカの上で寝るトニーは想像できる、が、スティーブにもすすんで想像したくない映像というものはある。

　よろしい、では、トニーを今すぐには蹴り出さないし、さらに朝のうちはずっとそうしないということだ。そうなると選択肢は、スティーブがこれまで考えるのを避けてきたものだけが残った。なぜなら、問題の相手がちいさな猫である間は、それはちょっとどころでなく不穏当な考えだったからだ。つまり、トニーはこの数日ずっとスティーブのパーソナルスペースで過ごしていて、それは単に彼がなにもできない（でもないが）こねこだったからかもしれないが、でもあるいは、そこがトニーにとっていちばんくつろげる場所だったからかもしれない。あるいは彼が自分の親友だからなのかもしれないし、何か他の理由かもしれないし、ただ自分が考えすぎているだけなのかもしれない。

　ただひとつ確かなことは――もしもトニーが自分より先に目を覚ましていたら、きっとこっそりベッドから逃げ出してしまっていて、はっきりした答えを聞き出すことは、彼をぶっとばして縛りつけて棒でつっつきまわしでもしないかぎりできなかっただろうということだ。想像するに画面としては面白いが、今のスティーブは彼を逃がさないようにするだけでよさそうだ。

　スティーブはトニーを見下ろしてふと笑顔を浮かべ、その背中に両手を回してしっかり組み合わせた。みじろぎするスペースくらいはあるが、これでこねこにでも戻らないかぎり、どこにも逃げることはできない。

　トニーが眠たげな声を出し、体をもっとすりよせたので、スティーブは首を傾けて、トニーの髪に顎をうめた。うん、わるくない。

　ずっとこうしていたいくらい、ちっともわるくない。


End file.
